


The King of Death

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arrogant Law, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Future, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kid is a submisive bottom, Killer is a good friend, Law is a kinky bastard, LawKid, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Psychopath in Love, Science Fiction, kid is a mechanic, resignation, skate race, three-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been training for years for just this moment, he's focused, he's prepared, his skate has the last updates. Kidd's gonna win this fucking race against the King of the Death and wipe that arrogant smile of his face. The problem is that things are not gonna go as he planned. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The race

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this for tumblr opscifyandfiction event a few months ago, I tried to make it a One-shot, but I'm stupid and now it has three chapters (not two as it should be logical, but three for god's sake). I almost killed my poor beta. Any way, I will be publishing a chapter a day till the event finish and as always the characters aren't mine and any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Itavita for correcting the chapter, really, I owe you a box of chocolates and a huge hug.
> 
> Hope all you like it n_n

  


The first time Kidd saw him, he had only been ten years old.

His friend Killer, after much insisting, had convinced the red-haired boy to go with him to one of the illegal skateboard races scheduled to run that night in the outskirts of the city. Kidd had had nothing better to do that afternoon and had grown tired of the blond boy's persistent nagging, so he reluctantly accompanied his friend to one of their city's famous underground competitions.

That had been the first race Kidd had ever seen.

As always, it had took place in one of the most derelict areas of the city known as the "Z Area" where the lowest dredges of society lived. There, the fluorescent lights had a more subdued luster after years of overuse, and the old, worn businesses hadn't fared much better - the once polished metal siding of the office buildings and other seedier establishments, had begun to rust after years of neglect. Every wall was covered with graffiti of wild colors and offensive language with messages meant to incite anger among those passing by on the street. Oxidized pipelines appeared like snakes crisscrossing around buildings, funneling clean air and energy to the city center.

Orphans lined the streets, darting swiftly past the vagabonds who resided among trash-filled alleys and sidewalks. From the mafia gangs arranging fights along the dark and dirty streets, to the drug and sex traffickers selling their bodies and the new synthetic drug of the moment, every habit could be fed in Z Area. It was like a hidden world beneath the city, a world that ordinary people knew absolutely nothing about or chose to ignore out of convenience. It paled heavily in comparison to the elegance of the new, opulent structures that had been built in the very center of the city, where the rich and powerful lived and worked.

That wasteland had been the world Kidd was born into and the only one he knew. He had never seen a sky that wasn't filled with dust and a blanket of pollution, nor had he ever felt fresh air against his skin or sipped water that didn't taste like metal on his tongue. To Kidd, those kinds of luxuries only existed in movies. He didn't mind, though. Kidd loved that world for what others couldn't appreciate – the freedom it held. No one told him what to do or where to go, and his survival lay solely in his own abilities and knowledge of life on the streets.

He was simply free.

That dark night, some years ago, Kidd and Killer had made their way through the streets and muscled his way to the front of the crowd until they had a front row seat to the event. Everyone had been cluttered around a road that stretched along the outskirts of the Z20 Area, the road where that night the race was held. It had been cleared by force, the large crowd that had gathered had pushed all normal people or citizens out of the area, leaving the central street free of cars for the race. Kidd noticed that many of the races fans had, colorful hairs, illegal tattoos and robotic prosthetics- things that would've been considered shocking in any other part of the city but were merely another part of life here.

The streets had been packed with people, and it seemed like every citizen of the zone had gone to see the show. The energy from the crowd had been palpable, and Kidd had smiled despite his initial hesitance. The red-haired boy however hadn't known what to make of the number of spectators who had been milling around the streets. Was this normal for just a little race?

At first glance, a skateboard race in the middle of the night in such a poor zone seemed neither exciting nor fun, but that was the secret behind it. The seemingly tame nature of the races was why police was never alerted of this illegal business. However the truth was very different from appearances. Every night, the entire circuit would be the showcase for bloody injuries due to the tricks and feints of the competitors and, if those didn't earn the racer enough of an advantage, they would quickly turn it into a hideous fight with just kicks and hard was survival of the fittest with no laws or rules, and whoever arrived at the finish line first, took the prize and prestige. Those fights had soon became legendary due to their brutality, even men who had spent their entire lives training in hand-to-hand combat weren't guaranteed to come out alive from them, and once they begun, it quickly became an attraction, more excitement to the carnage. It was no wonder the races had become a primary form of entertainment among the scum of the city.

Furthermore, race participants were allowed to use _energy._

Kidd had never seen anyone use it – in fact, energy was thought by most to be an old urban legend passed along by the few surviving populations left on the planet. The elder's spoke of people with the ability to use unnatural forces and move at incredible speeds, and told of how it was _people with power_ who had managed to win the third Great War. The legend claimed that the entire human population had descended from these mythical beings, while some went so far as to say that every human being had this ability and could potentially harness it for their own use.

Kidd hadn't believed such stories, and he had often scoffed at Killer's accounts of people flying through the air and destroying buildings with nothing but their fists. While he had always been curious about the races and the supposed use of energy, Kidd had instead chosen to stay away. He didn't want to destroy the wonder and appeal of such myths by seeing the sad reality with his own eyes. What appeared to be the magic and power of legends was most likely nothing but tricks and half-truths.

Or at least he had thought that, up until that distant fateful night of his childhood.

The crowd that had been situated behind him had begun shouting the names of the competitors before the race had even started. The gathered spectators had dyed their hair with bright, flashy colors – a show of pride in their heroes – while others wore masks, held up flags or signs, and displayed holograms above them that contained names and symbols that Kidd didn't understand but figured out to be of importance.

It appeared that Killer had brought him to a particularly significant race that night, since his blond-haired friend felt necessary to mention that this type of crowd was out of character for a normal competition. Not only did the people standing shoulder to shoulder pushed at Kidd from time to time, but there were also small groups of children and teenagers who had raised themselfs in an attempt to get a better view. Faces glanced out of second and third story windows, and Kidd could even see little specks of people lined along the iron bridge that worked also as the goal of the race.

Kidd had grunted when he felt an elbow in his side and had turned to Killer with a glare. His friend ignored him and instead, pointed at five individuals standing near the spray painted white line. Kidd looked at them, the racers, he realized.

Cries and cheers filled the air while people waved their colorful flags in the hopes of drawing the attention of their heroes. Jeering could also be heard, insults directed toward the competition. Bets were made, enemies declared, and hopes were placed on the shoulders of the most well-known citizens of the underground.

With excitement in his eyes, Killer had pointed to each racer in turn and filled Kidd in on all the details.

The first participant, a man in his thirties with red hair, a maroon skateboard, and a bright smile was Shanks, the Red King. He seemed like a decent person, all things considered. He greeted the crowd good-naturedly, waving and grinning like a loon. His demeanor hadn't fit the race at all, and clearly it set him apart from the rest of the races with that murdering assassin look.

Beside him stood a blond man with a bored and indifferent expression - Marco, the Yellow King. Marco had been leaning heavily on his bright-yellow skateboard, his half-lidded eyes making it appear as though he would fall asleep at any moment. Kidd noticed that Marco's eyes were fixed on the crowd, and followed his line of sight to a young freckled man cheering far too loudly amongst the rest of the spectators.

Kidd was pulled from his observation by Killer, who had begun explaining Marco's current position in the races. Apparently, the Yellow King had defeated a man named Doflamingo, known as the Golden King, a few years ago. Doflamingo had owned the title of King for twenty solid years, something which he had "earned" through less than honorable means. He had been another legend of the underground, from what Kidd had deciphered.

The next racer was a young boy named Zoro, known in the racing world as the Green King. He was smaller than Kidd, who, despite his protests and attempts to grandstand, had still been just a child. The Green King had a hard stare and bizarrely green hair, and despite his age, he had looked much more mature than any of the other contenders. Zoro had fixed his eyes on the road in front of him with a scowl, completely absorbed in his concentration.

The fourth big name racer was Arlong, the Blue King. From what Kidd could gather from the crowd's lack of enthusiasm toward the king, Arlong was the competitor that everyone hated – a man known for his brutality and blood thirsty ways on the track. Killer said that Arlong had acquired his title with dirty tricks and harsh methods, something Kidd had thought would earn the man respect from the crowd through entertainment value alone, but supposedly his tricks were so underhanded they were too much even by Z Area standards. While Kidd hadn't heard any cheers for Arlong, the man hadn't seemed the least bit perturbed by the cold reception, on the contrary, he had a look of pride and arrogance on his face.

The four men were the race kings, each of whom represented one of the four energies: Fire, Air, Earth and Water. While the titles remained the same, the kings who held it varied wildly over the years. When a king lost their strength and power, they would inevitably pass on the title to other racers. A lot of them trained for months or even years in an attempt to out-skate the current Kings, their lust for the honor and the fame that accompanied the title of King outweighing their own sense of self-preservation. Unfortunately, races against kings didn't occur often. Defeating a king was thought to be virtually impossible, and most people weren't stupid or suicidal enough to make the attempt.

That was why the race that night had brought almost the entire zone to the streets. A new racer had stepped forward and challenged all four of the current kings. At the same time.

The fifth figure who had stood in the road was another young boy, someone Kidd had imagined couldn't be much older than himself. The most noticeable aspect of the boy was that, instead of wearing bright, flashy colors to announce his energy as the other Kings, the boy had dressed completely in black.

The hoodie he wore hid his face in shadow, but, unknown to everyone present, he had also worn a mask under the heavy cloth - the white plastic shaped into the frozen smile of a demon. The board he held to his side was jet black and decorated with sinister looking skulls. His baggy knee-length shorts were covered in thick chains and a strange yellow emblem stamped on the dark material that almost looked like a virus. The boy's outfit was completed by his white-striped black leather shoes that blurred with each quick and impatient move of the young man's feet.

Kidd trembled just with the mere sight of him. The boy had looked like death itself.

However, the rest of the crowd seemed oblivious to the boy's dangerous aura, and had openly mocked the boy with jeers and condolences after challenging the four Kings. Kidd simply stood and watched the other, fascinated and grudgingly impressed by his calm and anxious attitude he showed despite the situation he was in.

It was then, when Kidd had been unable to look away from the figure in black, that the alarm sounded to initiate the race. At the sound, the five participants had moved to line fluorescent white line painted on the asphalt. The crowd behind Kidd seemed to hold its breath and, much as he tried to avoid it, Kidd had felt his own chest tighten with excitement. He had stared unwaveringly at the five people ready and willing to risk their lives and fight for their title of King.

The starting gunshot exploded in the air in a show of artificial lights. Loud and high. Shaking the ground beneath Kidd's feet with the screams of the crowd.

The four kings burst from their starting point, quick as lightning. Scorch marks left on the asphalt behind Shank's skateboard, while a gust of wind had risen behind Marco and blown into the crowd, rustling Kidd's hair. He had barely had time to take everything in before the first fight broke out. The crowd watched as Arlong lunged at Zoro and pushed him forward with a blast of vibrant blue energy. The younger boy fought not to lose his balance on his skateboard, his face grim but determined, as the two disappeared along with Shanks and Marco around the first street corner.

The four kings' progress was displayed on several holographic screens haphazardly hung above the spectators with improvised cables. The screens showed Marco raising into the air and picking up speed, as he shot passed Shanks running suicidal from side-to-side along the street dodging streetlights and laughing like a mad men.

But had Kidd ignored the amazing images on the screens, as well as the noise of the crowd rising around him. Time seemed to stop as Kidd couldn't take his eyes off the dark figure who stood frozen at the starting line.

Paralyzed.

People in the crowd quickly begun to notice the racer's apparent state of shock, and a cruel laughter started to ring through the air. They mocked the boy, some yelling for him to go home to his mother, while others shouted that he had lost and demanded that he got out of there. The boy stood silent against the barrage of hateful comments and continued to focus on the road before him, his gray and colorless eyes focused as the death itself on the four king ahead of him.

Finally, when an announcer's excited voice screamed that all four kings had reached the halfway mark of the race, with a bored Marco far in the lead, followed by Shanks who continued to show off for the crowd, and furious Arlong who had received a huge injury from Zoro, the boy in black mounted his skateboard, with that black smoke surrounding him. To Kidd, it almost looked as though the boy had purposely given the kings an advantage in the race, but the idea was so absurd, the Kings were so strong that he dismissed it immediately.

What happened next would stick with Kidd' mind for the rest of his life.

In his memory, he would remember the image of the darkly-clad boy kneeling and leaning over his board. He would remember the smell of burning asphalt and hear the squeak of wheels on the pavement as they had begun to gain speed. He would never forget how the boy suddenly relaxed his body, only to disappear entirely from sight.

The commentator had shrieked with surprise when the forgotten challenger had suddenly popped into existence on screen alongside the four kings. His body suspended upside-down in the air beside Marco, and the black haze from before completely surrounding him. The hoodie he wore had been blown back by the whipping winds, the white mask underneath clearly visible.

Kidd recalled how the spectators suddenly fell in silence when the boy with the macabre mask had begun to fight not just with one type of energy, but _all four of them,_ simultaneously defeating every king with their own specialized powers in a scene that had never been witnessed. The silence had rung loudly among the crowd throughout the battle, and remained through the boy's sudden reappearance at the finish line after defeating all four kings in one fell swoop, and completing a course that would have normally taken seasoned skaters at least an hour, in mere minutes.

Even now, Kidd remembered the utter silence that had fallen over the crowd as the boy walked to the table next to the finish line and grabbed the heavy trophy that had been displayed on a glass stand. Then, without saying a word, he had disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

That was the night the legend of the Black King had arose. The fifth power. The King of Death.

That night when Kidd was just ten years old,he had decided that he would become a racer and defeat a living legend.

.

.

.

~ Thirteen years later ~

The redhead took a breath of night air and forced his muscles to relax. The crowd gathered around him was calling his name and encouraging him to destroy everything, excited for the upcoming race between two of the strongest kings. Kidd ignored them. Truthfully, he didn't understand their enthusiasm. This was the eighteenth time he had challenged the King of Death, his rival since the age of ten, so this couldn't be a new experience for these people. Still, the crowd chanted as they always did, and Kidd was barely able to focus his attention on the upcoming race and the board under his feet.

He had installed new software updates on his skateboard specifically for tonight's race. Unlike the one the Black King used - an old wooden board with dark plastic wheels - Kidd's was one of the latest models. The design belonged to the famous Doctor Vegapunk with those elegant and aerodynamic features that used magnetic force, to rise between the metal buildings of the city with ease. Kidd had built the board himself in his own repair shop, using one of the doctor's blueprints in order to save the money that costed to buy such an engineer artwork. It's not as though Kidd was poor – the redhead had been laboring for years in the small workshop to earn a living, with Killer there to help him with the software and the economy- it just that it couldn't hurt to save a bit of money, though. Just in case.

However, at the moment, just before the race, Kidd was worried. Despite his amazing board, despite the tecnology he had and the years he'd spent training and developing his impressive musculature, Kidd wasn't sure he could beat the other king.

The boy with gray eyes and a sinister mask had become his obsession since he had first laid eyes on him. Kidd had attended every one of the Black King's races under the initial teasing from Killer, and had taken the opportunity to study every one of the teenager's movements. The redhead had watched how the Black King moved between that black smoke, how he attacked with the five different energies, and the numerous tricks he used. He had seen the four kings challenging him again and again, but the boy kept winning despite everything the others tried.

It was because of this intense scrutiny that Kidd knew everything he needed to know about his rival.

While he had been watching the races and studying the other teen, Kidd had been training himself. At eleven he had discovered how to generate his own power with the help of Shanks – the Red King who had practically adopted him as his own son. Kidd now controlled the power of fire, red as his hair and as violent as his temper, and had learned how to use it to his had practiced using his energy until it required nothing more than a thought to bring it forth.

He built his first skateboard after months of frustration in the workshop and many suicidal tests on the practice course. He had painted it an intense scarlet to match his hair and energy, marked it with his own emblem and uploaded his own personal software to the system. After years of practice the small board had become an extension of his own body, allowing him to learn and perform the tricks of the street racers along with a few of his own.

Kidd had also trained his body vigorously during those years, pushing himself to the limits of exhaustion. Through his hard work and dedication, he had gained massive strength, quick reflexes, and a body that was envied by many. Only then had Kidd decided it was finally time to fucking compete and test out all that he had learned on the track. The people around him encouraged him to race and started talking about him.

At eighteen, he participated in his first race and challenged his first king. Shanks, who had become a sort of father to him, was overthrown in a predictable race. It was more like a king abdicating in favor of his son and successor, choosing to be defeated to make room for younger and stronger blood.

Kidd became the new Red King when he was still a teenager.

Afterward, he didn't have much free time to devote to improving his skills and challenging the Black King. Kidd had never thought about it before, but the title of king required too much time and effort. The power of the title attracted challengers from all over the city and Kidd was soon lost in races and fights, some of which didn't even involve skateboarding, just punching and kicking the fuck out of people in order to retain the title.

Killer had stood by him from day one, but soon Wire and Heat appeared by his side followed by slew of others who would quickly become his gang and family. His small workshop quickly became the base of their gang, with members lounging in the living room and the second floor hooked to the net and others having drinks while chatting about their latest adventures. There was always food in the fridge and a companion to visit, and in a strange way their group's dynamic began to reflect that of a small family.

However, despite his new duties and the chaos that always surrounded Kidd, he never forgot his ultimate goal. The Black King was still undefeated. The other kings had changed throughout the years, new riders rising up to take their places, but the man behind the mask, the one that was surrounded in mystery, still held his title.

A thing that Kidd was going to change today.

Moving nervously, the redhead looked to his right where the other king was also waiting for the signal to start the race with his hands shoved in his pockets in a relaxed pose. Several people in the crowd surrounding them were shouting for the Black King and waving flags with his symbol, though, as far as Kidd knew, the young man had no gang or friends to call his own.

The boy had grown over the years just like Kidd, and had even managed to gain a few centimeters over the redhead. Even so, the Black King didn't have the imposing musculature that Kidd had acquired through his training and his days spent at the workshop. The man was far from weak, however. Kidd had personally seen his hidden strength during their multiple battles, the blows he had received from the guy had been fucking _strong_.

Everything else about the man hadn't changed. He was still wearing the same disturbing all-black clothes that he had worn the first day Kidd had seen him, and he also wore another sinister mask. Kidd had noticed that he appeared to have a new one for every race. That day he wore a stark white mask with a teasing line painted for the mouth, and slits for breathing holes and eyes.

Those intense gray eyes that continued to leave Kidd breathless, no matter how many years had passed since he had first seen them.

Kidd sighed and prepared for the race. He had been training for weeks, perfecting his own style and inventing new tricks. This would be their last competition, and this time he was going to win. So when the warning bell rang to announce the upcoming start of the race, Kidd convinced himself that he wasn't nervous, that the look he was receiving from the dark haired boy didn't seemed to caress his body in all the wrong ways.

The crowd roared, loud as ever, leaving him virtually deaf and hindering his ability to concentrate. Kidd got on his skateboard and it rose into the air, the magnetic fields interacting with the metal buildings around him and the subway under his feet.

At his side, the King of Death also climbed onto his worn wooden board. However, despite the obvious disadvantage of an old skateboard, the man's movements emitted a sense of elegance and confidence. It was as if he didn't give a fuck about the board he rode because he knew he would win either way. Kidd rolled his eyes. Arrogant bastard. Adjusting his goggles over his eyes he impatiently shoved his hands in the pockets of his tight pants in a known gesture.

Both were ready.

The crowd gasped as the starting gun exploded in the black sky in a spectacle of colors. The street immediately filled with excited screams and blissful cries, however, shortly afterward, confused murmurs passed through the ranks of the crowd when they noticed that neither competitor had moved from the starting line.

They just stood there.

For his part Kidd merely started fidgeting on his skateboard, looking for a comfortable position while he heard the other man gave an incredulous chuckle. Kidd could have sworn that the dark haired figure was smiling beneath the mask. He frowned and hesitated between verbally insulting the arrogant king or simply giving him a close-up view of his middle finger. In the end he chose neither. No matter how much the tanned man laughed, Kidd wasn't going to move an inch until the raven boy also did so.

The king of Death always gave an advantage to his opponents, whoever they might be, as a form of ridiculing them even further: beating them despite giving them a lead of half the circuit or more; as if to prove that he was so superior over normal racers. The worst of it was that people had ended up accepting this habit of his over the years, trying to quickly run forward and extend their lead - as if gaining more distance between themselves and the Black King than his previous challengers was something to be proud of.

Kidd wasn't going to take that bullshit anymore. He didn't need the advantage and he was going to prove it. So, when the Black King sent him a funny, almost solemn look, and leaned on his skateboard just as Kidd wanted, the redhead smirked.

The first one to pass the starting line was the Black King, who instantly disappeared from his previous place, leaving nothing behind but that strange black smoke and the sound of screeching wheels. Kidd quickly called his energy and shifted his weight slightly on his board. In response to his demand, it shot forward like a bullet aimed at its target.

Everything else faded away until all that was left was the race.

The buildings and city lights passed by him in a swirl of colors flashing before his eyes. He was moving fast, far too fast to make it out alive if he were to fall, but Kidd treasured this feeling too much to worry about crashing to the ground. From the moment he had climbed onto a board and had begun to race, Kidd had known that he was going to become addicted to this. The wind in his face ruffling his hair as though it were a loving mother, the world at his feet moving in a quick jumble of deformed shapes, and the sensation of flying faster than a spaceship. With all the danger and freedoms that came with it.

Kidd couldn't get enough.

However, as much as he wanted to simply enjoy the moment, this wasn't the best time or place to do so. This was the moment when he would make the egocentric Black King, who he could see pulling further and further ahead of him, bite the dust. Kidd accelerated, pushing his board forward, until his surroundings disappeared and the forms around him ceased to make sense - until time and space seemed to distort. Kidd moved faster and faster, coming closer to the Black King who was racing at an amazing speed. When he finally came within a safe distance of the dark figure, Kidd wasted no time. Ignoring the mocking smile painted on the king's mask, he raised his fist and energy filled his hand as though it had been summoned from another world.

Kidd gathered more energy, feeling it run through his body like hot magma as it covered his fist in flames. The Red King knew that every energy user had a limit, but that limit depended heavily on the individual's stamina. Kidd had spent years perfecting his powers, and no matter how hard he pushed himself, he had never reached the boundaries of his abilities. The energy he controlled grew until the flames in his fist went from a red hue to a blinding white, displaying the power of the energy he had accumulated.

As Kidd continued to gather power, the two figures entered a tunnel. The Black King, anticipating Kidd's intentions, used his own powers to steer his board and climb the circular wall of the tunnel. His body moved along the wall until he was hanging upside-down in front of the Red King with his back to the other end of the tube. The dark haired man placed himself above Kidd and prepared his own attack, but the fire-user was ready.

The redhead moved quickly, not wanting to give the man an opportunity to act. Leaping from his skateboard with a blast of energy, Kidd rushed into the air and threw a hot punch to his opponent's face. The gray eyed boy easily stopped his punch with a hand covered in black smoke and then moved and attempted to kick Kidd and stamp him against the floor of the tunnel. The younger man dodged the attack just as he'd done in their previous fights, recoiled and then turned and was finally able to catch the man in the ribs with his knee.

They separated, Kidd falling back to the ground below as his board skid along the pavement, while the Black King was thrown several meters away and forced to descend back to the ground.

They continued through the tunnel until they burst out onto a bridge suspended several kilometers above the city.

Kidd smiled victoriously, almost maniacally. That had been the first blow he had managed to land on the other man after several races. This time he was going to do it, this time he would win. The excited redhead accelerated once more in an attempt to catch up with the dark figure ahead. He saw the other king looking up and shooting an angry glare at him while holding his ribs, his gray eyes looking pissed. A concrete wall suddenly rose between them, brought forth by bright green energy.

Kidd cursed, eyes widening in shock. He was going too fast to stop in time. Shit, this was what he got for being stupid and impatient. He should have known that the other would use one of his tricks.

The redhead quickly covered his body with blood red energy in an attempt to lessen the impact. Preparing himself for the inevitable. It worked partially. Upon impact, the wall crumbled and Kidd burst through it thanks to his speed and momentum. Unfortunately, smashing through a wall came with the added side-effect of forcing the air from his lungs. Kidd's vision to go black for a moment and he didn't see the other racer in front of him until it was too late.

Apparently, The Black King hadn't expected him to break through the wall either, and had no time to dodge the figure speeding toward him.

They collided.

Both were thrown from the road and fell to the city streets below. Kidd was still too stunned by the blow to make any attempts to save himself from a drop of several kilometers, and could do nothing as the Black King took advantage of his dazed state. The man grabbed Kidd and used the redhead's body to cushion his fall, though the Red King could have sworn that the other man was using his own energy to protect Kidd as well. The two were thrown helplessly through the air, finally coming to a halt as they smashed into the wall of an old half-finished building located in the area's central zone. The figures were soon lost in a cloud of smoke and the debris collapsing around them.

Kidd lay surrounded by rubble with his back against the stone-covered ground. He remained still as he tried to regain his breath and waited for the world to stop spinning. He ached all over and knew that the next morning he would have a full set of black bruises covering his pale body. Still, he wouldn't surrender. Despite plummeting from the race course and being buried under a collapsed building, he was determined to carry on. Kidd could no longer hear the roar of the crowd, and doubted that the event cameras were still following their progress. The redhead rose to his elbows, growling, and decided to return to the circuit to defeat the Black King. The other man had fallen with him, so he figured it was possible to take advantage of the situation and win the race.

Kidd blinked through the dust and darkness surrounding him while he waited for the blue lights to stop flashing behind his eyelids. Quickly realizing he had lost his goggles, he looked around to see if he could spot them, keeping a sharp eye out for the dark king as well. For all he knew, the man was waiting to spring an attack while he had the chance. It only took a few moments for his eyes to adjust in the dim light, and what he saw made Kidd's breath catch in his throat.

The Black King was looming over him, his hands on either side of Kidd's head and his knees striding the larger man's legs. He was leaning heavily on the redhead and their bodies were too close for Kidd's liking. He could practically feel the heat emanating from the older boy's body and smell that luscious scent of smoke and metal that clung to him.

Despite his unease, Kidd could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the man's face above him. The Black King's signature mask had fallen off in the earlier struggle, finally revealing the face of his long-time rival.

The redhead's golden eyes devoured that face of tanned skin, and those calculating gray eyes with an amused expression directed toward him. The raven haired boy had elegant but strong features, a small goatee that gave him a dangerous air, and thin lips that were curved into an arrogant smirk. Golden piercings adorned his ears and his ruffled black hair was falling over his eyes in a strangely erotic way.

All Kidd could do was gawk. The man was quite attractive; completely his type. It was something Kidd had never expected and thus caused the derailment of all his planned schemes. For a moment his thoughts came to a halt as his golden eyes were fixed on that strong mouth and those kissable lips.

The other let out a mocking chuckle, appearing entertained at his reaction. Kidd frowned in response, returning to the real world as the moment was shattered. It didn't matter that the other was one of his best sexual fantasies, he was still the Black King - the one Kidd had sworn to take down and had spent years training in order to do so.

Plus the bastard had just used him as an airbag and drove him into a building.

Kidd opened his mouth, a scream of frustration building in his throat. He was going to push forward, plunge himself back into the race, and fucking put this man in his place. However, once again, his plans went to hell just to quickly for his liking. The second he opened his mouth, the metallic-shade of the Black King's eyes lit up in victory, and the next thing Kidd felt was the other's tempting lips against his own.

Kidd's mind once again went blank.

His body tensed and his eyes widened, the other quickly took advantage of his shock and sweep his tongue eagerly into Kidd's mouth. The raven haired man languidly licked the other's lips and moved his tongue to dance across Kidd's palate, the sensations causing the redhead's bones to melt in a cloud of heat. The older man's sharp teeth started to gently pull at his lower lip, urging him to respond in a way that Kidd hadn't realized he'd wanted for a long time. He suddenly found himself returning the kisses with the same desire and passion that the tanned boy was showing, a feeling of regret settling in his chest for having waited so long to taste the other man.

The dark haired boy gave a satisfied smile before kissing him again, shoving Kidd against the ground in a play for dominance. Kidd fought him with everything he had, not wishing to surrender to his enemy, no matter the situation. The redheaded then bit the elder's lips repeatedly in an attempt to force him to back down and allow Kidd the opportunity to explore that tempting mouth of his, but the Black King was onto him, and smoothly dodged his vicious teeth remaining in control of the kiss. Kidd was starting to get desperate to taste him, and his need only grew the longer the other played around.

The raven haired man was sucking on his tongue in the dirtiest possible way, biting his lips insistently and leaving them red and tender to the touch. The redheaded was slowly being conquered, the older boy licking every part of his mouth as if he couldn't get enough, making the younger boy start to shiver with pure pleasure, before finally giving in and submitting to the smaller man. Letting him do as he pleased.

The Black King growled his approval at Kidd's surrender, and further intensified the kiss, making it much more demanding and passionate, as if he were trying to devour him completely. Kidd shuddered helplessly under him and tried to respond with the same passion and intensity he was being shown, feeling his lungs scream louder for air with every minute that passed.

He gripped the taller racer's biceps through his black jacket in the hopes of catching his attention. Maybe then he'd notice Kidd's plight and give the redhead a moment to breathe. His efforts went unrewarded. Instead of lightening up, the dark figure ignored his plea and kissed him deeper, almost possessively. With the other's mouth wide-open against his and that tongue licking him in such a suggestive, sensual manner, Kidd couldn't help it and be started getting hard in his pants. He couldn't stand this anymore, he was going to suffocate if he didn't do something to end this.

Completely desperate and so unlike him, Kidd whimpered against the elder's mouth, silently begging for mercy. It was only after the sound left his lips that the dark King released him from the kiss.

The redhead panted, his lungs burning for air and his lips aching. His pulse was pounding in his ears and his face was red with embarrassment. Overall, his body felt like he'd just survived some kind of attack. His mind was oddly blank as he tried to make sense of the situation, his gaze falling on the other king who was looking at him intensely. Hungrily. The taller man's gray eyes were fixed on his face, as though he was trying to decide between devouring him in another kiss or making something even worst.

When Kidd's brain finally caught up with him, he frowned deeply and glared at the dark figure. This was absurd, it wasn't the time nor place for this kind of shit. Not that there was any time or place for this kind of thing, anyway. They were _rivals_ , they shouldn't have ever found themselves in this position.

Just as he was about to yell and demand to know what the fuck was going on, the Black King leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. The action shut Kidd up instantly. He could only watch, dumbstruck, as the taller man rose to his feet, offered him a nerve-wracking smirk and then stepped toward the ruined wall.

The dreamlike moment from before was shattered as the bluish light of the city returned to illuminate the macabre figure standing a few paces away. Kidd watched as the King of Death passed his hand over his face and brought forth a burst of black smoke, his power quickly transforming it into the smirking mask from before.

Kidd lay splayed on the ground, his gaze following the boy as he dug his skateboard out of the rubble and climbed atop it. The redhead knew he should also be looking for his board and returning to the race. This could be his chance to defeat the other, seeing as how both of them were tired and a strange sort of tension hung in the air, but Kidd couldn't bring himself to move. His bones felt like they had melted under his skin and his muscles were trembling. He could feel that his face was still red, his heart was beating furiously behind his ribs, and his pants were stretched taunt across his erection.

He couldn't return to the race like this.

Kidd glared up past the ruined ceiling and at the dark sky above, listening to the other as he prepared to leave. Turning his head weakly, his eyes met those of the Black King behind his mask, and with a start he realized the other was staring at him intently. Kidd could have also sworn that he was smiling under that mask, the man giving off a sense of pride and satisfaction as he surveyed his handiwork.

"See you, Eustass Kidd." he whispered in a quiet, low voice before drawing forth his black smoke and disappearing into the void.

Kidd closed his eyes, defeated. That voice had given him goosebumps. It was the first time he had heard him speak, and Kidd knew that he wasn't going to be able to erase that voice from his mind anytime soon. He had a sinking feeling that it would appear in his future fantasies.

The redhead groaned in frustration. What the hell was he doing? What was going _on_?

.

.

.

Since the kissing incident, Kidd's motivation to compete had lessened with each passing second. He didn't know what the hell he had done or which of the other king's buttons he had pressed, but since that shared moment in the rubble, his races against the Black King had become a torture for him.

The raven haired boy had become obsessed with him. Every time they competed in a race together, the older boy would take advantage of every opportunity to tease him. He would eagerly paw at Kidd's ass when no one was looking and whisper dirty things into his ear whenever he came close enough to fight. Race after fucking race and each one worse than the previous. Kidd would immediately blush and try to hit the bastard, completely losing his concentration and stability in the process.

His racing skills were worsening and he knew it.

Killer would throw him worried glances whenever he came home from a race, while Wire would question him as to whether everything was okay. Kidd couldn't say anything. After all, the redhead didn't know if that idiotic Black King was doing this because he was seriously interested, or because he was merely trying to fuck with Kidd in order to win the competitions. It's not like it mattered if the other man was serious, anyway. Despite how nice those dirty comments sounded to his dick, Kidd was determined to win, not to land the attractive bastard in his bed.

In any case, Kidd had sworn that he wasn't going to lose this time. No, Kidd had thought up a solution to his problems and he was going to put it in action. Today, he would end that asshole's mocking behavior and beat him to a pulp. Or at least, he hoped so. To put it mildly, his plan was dangerous. In fact, in all likelihood, it could end very, very badly – but Kidd was desperate and desperation breeds recklessness.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his board forward and accelerated over the streets below until he was racing side-by-side with the Black King. The city around them disappeared in a blur of lights, and Kidd barely had a chance to get his bearings before he caught the smaller man peering at his body hungrily.

Kidd didn't allow himself to think too hard about that look. Instead, he sent a small wave of red energy toward the undefeated King, the show of power meant to act as a distraction from the low kick aimed at the dark figure's knees. To his annoyance, the Black King dodged both blows smoothly by jumping elegantly into the air. When he came back down to land on his board, he threw a quick punch at Kidd's stomach, which the redhead easily blocked. Unfortunately, the attack had brought their bodies close together, and Kidd could only release a long-suffering sigh while he waited for the inevitable.

The other man didn't disappoint.

"I would love to know how you are in bed, Kidd." The Black King whispered in that deep, husky voice. "I'm sure you can take _other_ _things_ as well as you took that punch." The older man drew closer as he continued, voice sweeter than sin. "Would you like me to show you some new moves? Some big, hard, _powerful_ moves?"

Kidd trembled, his face flushing a deep red. No, he wasn't going to allow this to go any further. He had to make this guy understand that if he didn't cut this shit out, there'd be hell to pay. Grabbing the other's black shirt, he drew him closer until they were chest-to-chest, with their faces hidden from the cameras. Then he set his plan in motion.

"Whatever you wish, darling." He purred suggestively, nosing along the man's cheek and licking the golden earrings hanging from the king's earlobe. Then, in the dirtiest voice he could muster, he added, "I'll be waiting for you." Kidd made sure to give that last line a needy, almost pleading undertone that he had never used in his life and hopefully never would again. Finished, he separated from the Black King and pushed him roughly toward the other side of the road.

There. That had been the first time he had responded to any of the older boy's advances, and, even though his face was as red as a tomato, his plan had worked perfectly. The raven haired boy was clearly shocked and, for a moment, his speed dropped, allowing Kidd to take the lead. From there, Kidd raced ahead on a steady course and was able to maintain his rank despite his rival's best attempts to overtake him. Whenever the tanned man got too close, the redhead would hit him hard with a shot of energy, preventing him from gaining more ground.

Soon, the finish line loomed in the distance.

Kidd quickened his pace, adrenaline pumping through his veins and his power overflowing in his excitement. He was pushing himself to the edge and he knew it, but he simply didn't care. He could feel that the Black King was fast approaching, but they both knew that he was going to lose. The distance between them was too great.

Kidd growled. His muscles felt like jelly under the heat of his energy, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he was _so close_. With a final roar, the redhead closed his eyes and flew across the finish line, a stunned hush falling on the crowd around him. He came to a stop several meters from the finish line, then clumsily jumped down from his skateboard and landed heavily on his hands and knees.

Shock began to set in immediately. He had won. He had beaten the bastard who had mocked him with kisses and touches, the man who had thought himself to be the best in the world. Kidd was still red-faced, the embarrassment of what he'd said to the other man earlier refusing to die down. A strange dizziness had begun to set in and Kidd wasn't entirely sure what was causing it. Whatever, it didn't matter. None of it mattered, because he has won.

What happened next was a blur for Kidd. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd rushed forward to praise the new King of Kings, several hands reaching out to drag him to his feet. Someone handed him a trophy while another hugged him, everyone talking at once. In the middle of all the revelry, a familiar hand belonging to a man with wild blond hair managed to snag a hold of his shirt and drag him away from the excitement.

Kidd smiled arrogantly as he was steered away as if he was drunk, aware of a deadly glare directed at the back of his head from a pissed gray eyes.

  



	2. The Black King

The following days were hectic for the redhead. People were congratulating him left and right and greeting him like some kind of hero. Kidd felt a bit overwhelmed by all of the attention, especially when paired with the exhaustion that'd settled into his bones after the race. He had pushed the limits of his powers and now he had to live with the consequences.

Kidd decided that he'd devote some time to himself so he could rest and recover. It was difficult, though, seeing as how he had suddenly become something of an attraction to the underground's inhabitants. Challengers emerged from the woodwork like pests – all of them demanding an opportunity to face the new champion. Kidd could only sigh and accept the requests, but only with the stipulation that he catch a break so he could get his shit together.

For the next week he did nothing but sleep, eat, and read his favorite mechanical interest magazines and news bulletins on the net. He left his duties in the workshop to Killer and forwent his training for the time being. This was his opportunity to simply relax and have himself a short vacation from the hectic life of underground racing.

It was during one of those evenings, after he had spent the entire day sprawled in bed reading about new models of titanium motors, that the past came back to bite him on the ass.

Kidd, having just enjoyed a soothing bubble bath, exited his bathroom with a towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom. His room wasn't very large, it consisted of a full-size bed with a set of thermal sheets, a hidden walk-in closet, and a small bathroom. The walls were stamped with posters, workshop projects, and articles concerning his races. Moreover, after his week-long holiday, his floor was covered in beer cans, laundry, and piles of trash.

To put it mildly, the room was a bloody mess, but Kidd couldn't be bothered with that now. Mostly because the moment he walked through the door's threshold his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure lying on his bed as though it belonged there.

Kidd recognized it as the Black King.

Dumbfounded and at a complete loss, Kidd wasn't quite sure what to think. He had thought himself alone in the apartment. Killer and the other boys were still in the studio, working to complete the orders that had come in after the race. The redhead knew that they wouldn't be back any time soon, either, since they were bound to go have a few drinks at a local bar as soon as they were finished. Just his luck that this would be the moment his rival decided to drop in unannounced.

Kidd knew that he was too weak to fight against the other man after the last race and the tiredness of his body. He hadn't yet recovered fully. The Black King was an impressive enemy, one that Kidd didn't doubt could kill him if he chose to do so. Right now, Kidd was frighteningly vulnerable and unsure of what to do.

The larger man stood in the doorway, an uneasy silence filling the room. He gazed at the other king, draped comfortably along the sheets of Kidd's unmade bed, and with a start he realized that the tanned man wasn't wearing his signature mask, just a his usual dark clothes, and a devilish smirk.

Kidd felt his pulse quicken at the sight of the taller man. Since their shared kiss, his nerves had started to get the better of him whenever he saw the Black King. Now here they were, together, _in his room._

Kidd started to panic.

What was the other king doing here? How had he gotten inside his apartment? How did he even know where he _lived_? Kidd's mind was a total blank – an irritatingly common occurrence whenever the Black King was involved.

Meanwhile, with Kidd racing headlong toward the mother of all panic attacks, the raven haired boy merely raised an eyebrow and did a slow once over the other's pale body. He smiled playfully as his eyes met Kidd's, whose cheeks quickly heated in a fierce blush.

The redhead coughed uncomfortably, suddenly all too aware of just how utterly naked he was under the flimsy towel wrapped around his hips. Being half naked and glistening wet from a bath was _not_ the image he wanted to present to his enemy, especially not the one who'd been rubbing against his body like an animal in heat during their recent competitions. However, despite how unbearably awkward this situation was, it presented Kidd with an excellent opportunity to talk to the tanned idiot and finally get some fucking answers.

Turning to the door panel, he quickly hit the control button to close and seal the metal door. The Black King didn't comment on being trapped. On the contrary, his smile widened and he sat up on Kidd's bed, planting his dark sneakers on the floor beside the underwear Kidd had discarded before his bath.

The redhead flushed further.

Pretending that everything was fine and that he wasn't half naked in front of the man who seemed to have an unhealthy interest in his body, Kidd went to the closet to get some clothes. He had to get dressed. This entire situation was like a bet on his life and he wasn't sure where he stood on the draw. His close proximity to the other king didn't help matters, either. The tanned man was far too attractive to ignore.

Kidd remembered how soft his lips had been during their shared kiss, how perfect and warm his skin had felt under his touch. He could still hear the other's voice when he had _growled_ at Kidd's submission, and the redhead shivered at the memory. The feeling of a predatory stare focused on his back made his skin crawl.

Becoming nervous at the intensity with which the Black King's eyes followed his every move, Kidd began to recall their earlier races and the worrying behavior his rival had displayed. He had been far too ready to slap Kidd's butt and whisper a thousand different ways he had imagined fucking the redhead directly into the younger man's ear.

Kidd stilled owed the son of a bitch for all of the abuse.

The scariest part of this whole scenario was that if the man did decide to jump him, Kidd wasn't sure he'd resist.

Facing the other man, Kidd asked, "What are you doing here?" in what he hoped was an authoritative tone of voice.

The Black King shot him a sarcastic smirk and leaned back on the unmade bed that was situated against the wall, unperturbed by Kidd's nakedness. Kidd desperately tried to keep his gaze on the man's face, because what lay below that dark adjusted shirt was causing serious problems for the younger man.

"I've come to see you, Eustass-ya." the raven-haired boy murmured, his voice taking on that slow, sensual tone that never failed to give Kidd the creeps.

Kidd frowned at the comment before returning to his search for a pair of clean undergarments. Half his clothes were scattered on the floor or piled in the bathroom, and for the first time in a solid week, Kidd wished that he had thought to do laundry. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck in such an embarrassing situation with nothing but a towel to protect his decency.

Kidd growled as he realized he didn't have a single pair of clean underwear. Damn it. He'd dropped the ball and been caught with his pants around his ankles. He really should have seen an attack like this coming. Frustrated with his lack of foresight, he snatched a pair of tight black trousers from one of the closet shelves, dropped his towel to the floor, and began to pull them on.

Kidd tried to ignore the starved look the raven-haired boy was sending him from the bed, as well as the heated gaze that was fixed solely on his rear end. For god's sake, didn't the guy have an ounce of decency in him? Couldn't he be a little less obvious about what he was thinking?

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked, turning to face the dark king now that he was wearing something a bit more presentable. Granted, his face was still red and his hair was wet and tousled after being dried haphazardly with a towel, but at least he wasn't _naked_.

The dark king didn't seem to mind the change as much as Kidd would have thought. He continued his long and thorough inspection of the redhead's body, his gaze lingering on Kidd's crotch far longer than necessary.

Kid blanched. Shit. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have panicked and gone with the first clean article of clothing he found. He knew for a fact that he had a less formfitting pair of pants in his closet. They probably would have been the smarter bet.

Ah, fuck it.

"I wanted to talk about the last race." the smaller king answered, those haunting gray eyes roving his body and putting Kidd on edge.

"The one you lost?" Kidd asked arrogantly, not caring about being rude as he leaned against the wall opposite the dark haired boy with his arms folded angrily. He didn't want to discuss their last race since it would inevitably lead to what he had done to win. That wasn't a memory he wanted to dredge up right now.

Anyway, weren't they supposed to be insulting each other in an attempt to provoke anger and hatred? They were enemies, after all, and that's how enemies acted toward one another. It appeared that Kidd was going to have to remind the other man just where their relationship stood. They were rivals – nothing more.

It turned out that the redhead didn't have to think of new ways to irk the other man, as his previous question had seemed to do the trick. The response to his provocation was instantaneous as the raven haired man's gaze snapped from its study of his body and up to meet Kidd's own. He looked completely pissed off.

"You cheated." he accused with disgust.

Kidd raised an eyebrow, a spike of outrage rising in his own chest at the accusation.

"You also cheated. Like _always_." he explained, excusing his own actions. The other's allegation left him completely incensed. He fumed as he recalled all of their past races and the obscene manhandling he'd suffered at the hands of the Black King. "It's not my fault that you're such a pervert your mind falls directly into the gutter after a bit of flirting. Besides, I had to endure your incessant teasing all this time, so as far as I'm concerned, fair is fair."

The tanned boy frowned and his eyes narrowed in a glare as he stood from the bed abruptly. The room seemed to darken as a strange black smoke appeared around them. Kidd's eyes darted around the room as the clouds of magic condensed, then shifted his gaze back to the other and flinched when he saw the man's gray eyes darken harshly. With two long strides, his rival crossed the room and his arms shot up toward Kidd like lightning. Within moments he had the younger man trapped against the wall, his tanned and inked hands on either side of the redhead's shoulders as he leaned obnoxiously close.

Kidd's mind instantly flew into panic mode. The Black King was too close. Kidd could feel the heat of his body and smell the enveloping aroma of metal and smoke. It made his head spin with its intensity. The redhead barely managed to keep his composure as he stared at the dark figure before him. He hadn't moved an inch at his rival's show of bravado, and he didn't plan to.

The older man was taller than him by just a few centimeters, but while the redhead had heavier muscle tone, he couldn't help but feel like a child next to him. This scene gave him the same impression as a tiny defenseless animal facing down a huge predator. It seemed as if the older boy could destroy him with a few simple words and gestures. Kidd felt helpless before him and he didn't understand why.

He had never experienced this before, never dealt with a person who was so hard to read. His inability to predict what the Black King would do next was becoming frightening. Sometimes he got the impression that the man hated him, while other times he acted as though he was seconds away from jumping Kidd and drowning him in passionate kisses. This wishy-washy behavior was causing the younger man to lose his focus, and it terrified him. The raven haired boy had been his opponent, his rival. He was the most powerful person Kidd knew and someone whom he'd been desperate to take down. He had been so desperate, in fact, that he'd relied on dirty tricks to accomplish his goal. That just wasn't his style.

"Yes, I admit that I cheated." the tanned man stated, his face mere centimeters from Kidd's. His breath tickled the redhead's pale cheek as he continued. "We all cheat. That racer Franky uses nitro in his skateboard, while Roronoa carries a knife covered in a paralyzing compound. You, however…you don't cheat. You're not like them." Anger had entered the other's eyes as he spoke, the reaction baffling Kidd.

The younger man swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated. The truth was that he'd never paid attention to the tricks of the other kings. He'd always been far too focused on the Black King to give two shits about the rest of the competition. Frankly, they didn't matter.

The other man's gaze was fixed on his face. The way it seemed to penetrate his defenses and stare into his very soul made Kidd shiver involuntarily. There was something about those haunting gray eyes that made him nervous. Add in the man's sudden anger and the tension had Kidd worried for his safety. He was drained from their previous race, both physically and mentally. His energy stores had been depleted as well, which left him completely helpless. The older man could kill him right now if he wished, and the reality of the situation hit him hard.

He had to get a grip and _do something_.

Kidd's eyes searched around his room for a weapon he could use against the king. Coming up empty, he had begun to wrack his brain for another idea when he was startled by a tanned hand closing possessively around his jaw. The grip was like iron as it forced him to lift his head and turn to look at the other man. Grey eyes briefly met gold before he heard the Black King speak.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, his thumb moving to rub against Kidd's lower lip as though it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Like he had been waiting to do it from the start. "Maybe I should punish you for misbehaving…" he mused, voice sensual. Kidd felt his face burn at the remark, watching as a cocky grin spread across the other man's face. He noticed how the predatory gaze moved from his eyes to his mouth, the thumb on his lip beginning to drag along his skin suggestively. Kidd got the impression that the change was meant to tempt him into parting his lips and giving the older man free reign to do as he pleased.

Kidd forced himself to keep still. The panic he had been feeling at the beginning of this mess was starting to be replaced by a very disturbing excitement. What the hell was going on? Hadn't they been arguing? Wasn't the tanned man going to kill him? Why was he acting like he was going to steal a kiss? Kidd's confusion only grew as the Black King continued to obsess over his lower lip. His actions screamed passion and need, as though all he wanted from the world was to feel the younger man's moist lip under his fingertips.

"Is that what you want, Eustass-ya? Is that why you were flirting with me during the race? Were you trying to provoke me? Are you that desperate to have me fuck you and make you scream?" The raven haired boy leaned dangerously close to Kidd's lips, eyes locked on his thumb as it stroked and pulled at Kidd's reddened flesh. The redhead parted his lips in a gasp, cheeks flushing hot at the suggestion. The Black King took advantage of his shock, pushing his thumb past the younger man's lips to explore Kidd's mouth in the dirtiest possible ways.

Kidd wanted to kick him for even suggesting such a thing. Who did he think he was? How dare that bastard insinuate something like that about Kidd? He wasn't one of the dark king's whores, and he swore he'd kick his ass if the man ever let that thought cross his mind. In fact, if the older boy so much as implied that he somehow _owned_ Kidd, the redhead would show him just how much he appreciated the sentiment.

Unfortunately, to Kidd's utter horror, his body refused to move from its position against the wall. He stared wide-eyed at the other man, paralyzed and unable to believe the other's audacity as his thumb stroked along his tongue roughly. Why couldn't he fight back? He should be defending himself! On the contrary, instead of trying to free himself, Kidd could feel the beginning of an erection stirring under his tight pants. Shit, _why_ was he getting excited?!

Once again, Kidd's body had betrayed him.

The black king smiled as he pressed closer to Kidd and realized the redhead's predicament. Kidd desperately wanted to crack him across the jaw and then crawl under his bed to die of embarrassment.

"Alright, Eustass-ya. As you wish." the Black King purred, tone dripping with arrogance. Removing his thumb from Kidd's mouth, he moved to grasp the younger man's shoulders tightly before suddenly turning Kidd and slamming his body against the metal wall.

Kidd growled in pain, the shock of it finally causing his body to respond to his demands. With little time to spare, he prepared to retaliate and give the Black King a black eye for his troubles. However, his will to harm the other man drained away when that lean body pressed tightly to his naked back. Kidd startled, his angry growl becoming a moan of pleasure when a tattooed hand reached around his waist to grab his crotch and rub the bulge tenting his pants.

Kidd groaned and arched helplessly into the touch, pressing his forehead against the wall and brushing his ass against the tanned man's clear erection. Knowing that the other was also getting excited was a small consolation for Kidd, but he still hated how his movements could be perceived as an open invitation for the older man to take him.

The Black King squeezed the bulge under the fabric of Kidd's pants possessively, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as he leaned over the younger man's shoulder to lick his earlobe. Kidd dropped a plaintive gasp at the sensation, his hands beginning to tremble and the breath leaving his lungs in steady pants. Kidd had no understanding of what was going on, why he hadn't been killed, and why his body was reacting to the touches of the other king. Normally, Kidd would have been the one dominating a partner, so why was his body suddenly open to the idea of being fucked?

"You really are a hot little bitch, Eustass-ya." the raven haired man murmured, rubbing his traped erection against the redhead's rear end. Kidd gulped as he felt the length of it press into his back, his arousal growing as he realized that the slim king was packing quite an impressive package. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." the dark king groaned, biting into the pale skin of Kidd's neck greedily.

Kidd leaned his forehead harder against the metal wall in front of him, gasping for breath. Why he was getting excited at the other's dirty words? This was his enemy, his rival. What the fuck was up with this bizarre situation? The elder's mouth spread more kisses across his neck and bare shoulders, the action almost affectionate. One tanned hand continued to rub his crotch, the touch exquisite, while the other ran over his pectorals and abs with reverence.

Without warning, the grip on his crotch went from pleasing to almost painful, the shift from one extreme to the other leading Kidd to release a powerful moan of pained arousal. He moved his hips unconsciously in an attempt to rub his aching cock against the hand splayed in front of his pants. He needed friction; to feel that inked skin against his own. He was desperate to reach his orgasm, and Kidd knew it wouldn't take much – not with the way his body was reacting.

Shit, he was hard, too hard for what little they had done. It had been a long time since he'd needed release this badly. It was to the point that Kidd didn't even care if he was dominated. When he was ready to explode from a few simple strokes, the thought of having the other inside of him, filling him completely, was starting to sound pretty tempting.

Damn it, he didn't even know this guy's name! What was _wrong_ with him?

"W-Wait." he gasped, the part of his brain that was still mildly functional kicking in. They had to stop this before it grew out of control. This was wrong in so many ways, he couldn't even list them all. Kidd couldn't do this kind of thing with an enemy. It just wasn't right.

But the dark haired boy only grunted and pressed harder against his back, forcing Kidd flush against the wall. The move was needy, almost desperate, like the older man wanted to lock him in place so he couldn't escape from the inevitable. It was obvious from his touch and the trapped cock pressed solidly against Kidd's ass that the tanned man wanted to take him, and the redhead got the sinking suspicion that he wasn't going to leave until he'd gotten what he wanted.

The other man's hand tightened around Kidd's throbbing erection, tearing another helpless groan from the redhead and making his knees tremble. His hips shuddered against the other's grip, the erection digging into his ass throbbing at the movement. At this rate, Kidd was going to come in his pants and embarrass himself completely.

"No," the raven haired man answered, ignoring his earlier plea, "I've waited long enough." He bit Kidd's neck harshly, pulling back a moment later to admire the flaming red mark left on the pale skin. "I'm going to fuck you up, Eustass-ya." he whispered, gaze locked on the younger man's kiss-bruised skin. "I'm going to show you what happens when you cheat."

Kidd's mind was blank, lost between a heady mixture of pleasure, pain, and adrenaline. The elder began rubbing his erection against Kidd's ass with clear intention, a kind of prelude to what would happen next. Kidd began to lose his composure, the desire to escape fading away into the heat of the moment. God, he wanted this. He could no longer deny it, from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the face behind that macabre mask, he hadn't been able to get the other man off his mind.

Every waking moment had been spent thinking of his rival – from his face to his voice, his touch to his demeanor. Kidd couldn't get enough. He had even masturbated multiple times to visions of the other king, though he felt nothing but shame and self-loathing at the memories. Having the other man in his room and firmly attached to his back, the heat of his breath almost maddening, wasn't helping to alleviate Kidd's obsession. On the contrary, his desire for the older man was morphing into something he'd never imagined.

He wanted to have sex with the other king. He wanted to be dominated, to feel the older man inside him, and to hear him gasp and mutter dirty pillow talk into his ear. Kidd wanted to know the sounds the other made as he came, to feel his sweat-soaked skin against his own. He wanted to know whether the man would take pity on him, stroking him off as they fucked, or if he would pound into him mercilessly, just as Kidd had imagined in his fantasies.

Fuck it all, he wanted sex and he wanted it now.

Kidd was breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. His hands were resting flat against the wall for support, his shaking knees and wobbly legs unable to hold his weight. Sliding one hand down the wall, Kidd intertwined his fingers with those of the tanned hand that was stroking his crotch and lighting a fire in his blood. With his face hotter than ever, Kidd took the gray-eyed man's hand into his and led it inside his pants, where his cock was burning with need and glistening with pre-come. Panting, Kidd closed the tattooed fingers around his member with clear intent, but the elder refused to follow his instructions and instead went still.

It took a second for Kidd to realize that something was off. With his nerves on fire and his cock painfully hard, Kidd had a hard time processing the mood shift. Had he done something wrong? What if the other man chose this moment to laugh at his surrender and finally send him to hell? Kidd didn't know if he could handle such a response. He'd be mortified if the person he admired, the one he'd been chasing after all of these years, started to mock him. Especially in their current situation. The blow to his ego would be too great.

Doubt settled heavily in his stomach. With what little pride and dignity he had left, Kidd turned his head to face the man behind him and stare into his eyes, pleading.

"...Please." he whispered, needy and docile, a voice that Kidd didn't recognize. However, despite his embarrassment, the redhead felt that his tone wasn't _completely_ pathetic. At least now if the other decided to ditch him, Kidd could retain at least a portion of his remaining self-respect.

The older boy stared at him for a moment, surprised. He watched Kidd's reactions closely: those flushed cheeks, the gasps that escaped rosy lips as his tattooed hand moved over Kidd's erection, the scarlet hair that fell haphazardly over his porcelain-white forehead, and his golden eyes, glassy with pleasure. The dark king couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Fuck…" he finally said under his breath, rushing forward to kiss the younger man's plush lips as he began to stroke his cock greedily. Kidd moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He knew that he would cum into the other's hand soon. Just a little more…

The gray eyed boy was too good at this, using just the right amount of pressure as he stroked Kidd in all the right places. He set a frantic pace that left the redhead in a fog of mindless pleasure. Kidd was soon whimpering against the other's mouth, unable to control himself. He barely held back a cry as he felt the tanned hand move up and down the length of his cock, another hand soon joining the first as the slim man quickly freed Kid's swollen member from his pants. Without breaking their kiss, the older man increased his pace, the friction becoming too much. Kidd knew he was about to explode and, without hesitation, he began to rub his now bare ass against the other's hard dick still trapped in those damn pants.

"...Oh, please ...ple- I'm so close ...I'm gonna-" The elder's mouth was still devouring his mercilessly, and there was no reprieve in sight. Their tongues caressed and danced between their meshed lips, the tanned man drawing the redhead's tongue against his own in a suggestive manner, almost as if in warning.

Kidd felt the muscles in his stomach tense as his orgasm began, barely giving him time to try and alert the boy behind him. He was still breathless, and it was difficult to talk with the other kissing him so deeply, so the words he did manage to force out sounded muffled and meaningless. Kidd growled in frustration, but the older man must have understood him because he quickened his pace, the rhythm of his hands on Kidd's member growing almost unbearable. When the raven haired man began to fondle his testicles roughly, Kidd reached his limit.

He separated from the tanned boy's mouth and pressed his face against the cold metal of the wall, his ass rubbing intently against the other's erection trapped between their bodies. Helplessly, Kidd arched his back as a bolt of electricity ran through him, traveling from his head to his toes before settling in the pit of his stomach. With a scream of pleasure, Kidd jerked his hips forward and spilled onto the wall of his room.

The orgasm was one of the most intense he had ever experienced. His surroundings faded to white, with only a few scattered dots of blue entering his vision, while waves of pleasure washed through him and left him paralyzed in their wake. When he returned to reality, he was stunned to realize that his cock was harder than ever. The raven haired boy was still rubbing Kidd's sensitized member eagerly while dropping soft butterfly kisses on the younger man's pale neck. Kidd felt faint from his orgasm, but even so, he was far from content with what little they had done.

"Are you still not satisfied, Kidd?" the older man asked mockingly behind him, stroking his sensitive member torturously slow. That voice sent chills through Kidd's body, and he released a tiny gasp of pleasure at every one of the man's gentle caresses to his over-stimulated flesh.

Kidd didn't answer. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he could even speak after what he'd just experienced. His mind was still trying to come down from his sexual high, his throat burned from the volume of his scream, and his muscles twitched with every spasm that wracked his body in the afterglow. As the two men rubbed against one another, Kidd was unable to do more than offer his ass as a point of friction for the Black King. Incapable of a verbal response, Kidd nodded in answer to the older man's question, turning around to try and catch his lips to continue where they'd left off.

The other pressed against him lazily, his movements slow and relaxed. When he saw the younger man offering him a kiss, he laughed and pulled away completed, denying Kidd any physical contact. Kidd groaned in frustration as the dark haired boy drew away from him, painfully aware of the loss of friction against his cock.

"Undress and lie down on the bed." the King ordered, his tone almost affectionate. He turned his back to Kidd starting to undress and revealing even more tattoos crisscrossing over the tanned flesh.

Kidd couldn't help but stare at the incredible sight before him. He instantly wanted to lick every inch of that inked skin, to know how it felt under fingers and against his tongue. He wanted to bite and mark that delicious body and discover all the pleasure points that would make the arrogant man shiver with delight. The other king noticed him staring and smiled knowingly. He was clearly amused at the obviously dirty thoughts racing through Kidd's mind.

"Didn't you hear me? Undress and lie down on the bed or I'll end things here." the dark king warned, his blasé attitude revealing little behind his intent.

Kidd snarled, frustrated. This stupid man and his need to control everything was driving Kidd nuts. The redhead didn't believe for a moment that the other would leave things there without finishing what he'd set in motion. Still, he couldn't be ten per cent sure of anything when it came to the dark king, and he definitely didn't want this to end before he was completely satisfied. He acknowledged that he wasn't strong enough to force the Black King to stay under his own terms, no matter how badly he wanted to stroke and suck that beautiful tanned cock the man has just revealed after taking off his pants. No, if he wanted the other to stay, his only choice was to obey his order.

Kidd shrugged out of his pants in record time before striding completely naked to his bed. When he lowered himself to lie on the tangled sheets, he could feel his heated cock press against his belly, the organ stiff and painful.

"Where's the lube?" the dark king asked with a lopsided smile, pacing around the redhead's room in his birthday suit as he watched the other man squirm uncomfortable but still needed.

Kidd followed him with his eyes, completely enthralled by the tattoos that covered his body and contrasted beautifully with his dark skin and defined muscles. Kidd needed to touch him and feel that body against his, to watch his expression as the older man came inside him. God, he needed this man and he needed him _now_.

"In the bathroom." he managed to answer, his voice strangled and hoarse.

The dark king smiled at the answer. Kidd wasn't sure if it was because he was obviously aroused by this entire situation or because he enjoyed the thought of the redhead having that kind of stuff lying around his apartment. Either way, Kidd couldn't help but blush. The raven haired boy disappeared for a moment into the bathroom, returning soon after with a small bottle in his hand. Kidd groaned as the other approached him, naked and with a predatory gleam in his gray eyes.

"Do you often have use for this kind of thing, Kidd?" he asked, immediately starting to talk dirty as he climbed onto the bed and laid his body on Kidd's. He held up the bottle of lube between his fingers, then licked the redhead's ear suggestively. "Do you like to masturbate?" he continued, tongue traveling along Kidd's ear from the crest to the earlobe. "Have you thought about this a lot, Kidd? Of how it would feel to have my cock inside of you?"

The redhead flushed at the comment and whined, gripping the other's biceps in embarrassment. He refused to answer, instead tilting his head to the side and allowing the older boy to slide his lips from his ear to his neck, marking him with pleasant nibbles and painful bites.

"Open your legs." the other demanded, positioning his hips between Kidd's thighs and switching from his neck to his kiss-bruised lips in another eager, open mouthed kiss.

Kidd obeyed, lifting his knees so they lay flush against his chest and returned the older man's kiss hungrily. Now that he had the opportunity, Kidd's hands roamed freely over that tattooed body, caressing every centimeter of sun-kissed skin he could reach before finally tangling his fingers in that soft black hair.

The older man however didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, quickly stopping one of the redhead's hands which had been stroking his nipple and removing the other from his hair. He forcefully pinned them to the mattress above Kidd's head, making the redhead groan against the older man's dark lips and writhe in frustrated desire. The need to touch and tease that gorgeous body was screaming inside the younger man, especially now with the dark king hovering over him, his hot skin touching Kidd's own, a dangerous temptation he couldn't ignore.

Kidd felt the heat of the other's heavy cock as it pressed against his stomach. The raven haired man was bent over him as they kissed, his free hand pressed solidly against Kidd's hips, the heat from his skin like a brand. The redhead's own erection was rubbing against a tanned thigh and leaking profusely, pre-come smearing along the other's skin obscenely. Having everything he'd ever wanted laid out in front of him but unable to touch it was driving Kidd crazy. He huffed, annoyed, as the elder smirked into their kiss, clearly enjoying his partner's desperate attempts to regain physical contact whenever the dark king would wriggle away.

"I'm the one in control here, Kidd." he murmured against the younger's swollen lips, the flesh sensitive and tender after so much kissing. "Now do as I say and open your legs." To emphasize his words, the raven haired boy gripped one of Kidd's legs under the knee and pushed it roughly against the other's pale chest. He didn't let up until the younger man let out a little whine of pain against the elder's lips.

Writhing uncomfortably but knowing in his heart that he couldn't resist the other's wishes, the redhead spread his legs wider, showing his flexibility and exposing himself to the avid gaze of the Black King. Kidd had never done anything like this, couldn't remember being so submissive in his life. This was so degrading. Yet, if his rock hard erection was any indication, he was still enjoying himself immensely.

The man above him licked his lips, a gleam of insane desire entering his eyes.

"Good boy." he encouraged, voice tight and dripping with want before he descended upon Kidd to caress his legs, abs, and every bit of that alabaster skin he could reach. The heated touches aroused Kidd further, and the way the other's gaze was devouring his skin with such possessive glee was driving him to the edge once more. Kidd's bound hands clenched into fists and he moaned loudly as the slim man started teasing his pink nipples, tugging and swirling them between his thumbs playfully. He groaned when the other king started to delicately stroke down the contours of his abdomen, hot sparks of pleasure racing down Kidd's spine directly to his dick. Kidd's face grew hot as the older man stared at his crotch with rapt attention, unable to look away.

"Fuck Kidd, you're so perfect. I wish you could see yourself right now." he suddenly confessed, abruptly ending his heated exploration of Kidd's body to search for the bottle of lube. "I can't wait to be inside you, filling you to the brim."

Kidd watched, gasping for air, as the other king got his hand on the small bottle, flipped open the cap, and squeezed a glop of the transparent gel onto his fingers one-handed. Dropping the bottle to the bed beside Kidd, he spread the lubrication onto his fingers in a slow, sensual motion. His gray eyes met Kidd's own golden ones as he did so, the gesture somehow becoming far more intimate at the added contact.

At last, the dark haired boy reached under Kidd to touch his throbbing hole with wet fingers. Kidd held his breath, anticipating what was next and the inevitable pain that followed. The older man looked at him with a starved, anxious expression, then drew closer to Kidd and stared intently into his eyes.

"I'm gonna make you scream." he whispered, dark lips a hairs breathe away from Kidd's. His tone contained conviction and an air of seriousness that made Kidd tremble anxiously. "I'll fuck you, rough and hard, so you won't be able to walk for weeks. I'll make sure you never forget tonight, that you won't be able to orgasm without my cock inside of you." Kidd stared, wide-eyed, as the older boy came closer, his nose brushing against Kidd's own. "I'm going to make you _mine_ , Eustass Kidd." he declared, those gray eyes sharp and intense.

Kidd's face heated further. His face must look like a tomato by this point, but he couldn't help it. No one had ever spoken to him like that. The Black King's words were so possessive, so _dirty_. It was both exciting and a little frightening. Kidd didn't think he'd ever be able to return the other's words, it was simply too much for him.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when the other man leaned away and used his hot, wet fingers to put pressure against the puckered flesh of Kidd's entrance. Any sense of shame he'd previously had dissipated as Kidd melted with pleasure at the sensation. He needed his rival in a way he had never experienced before. While he would never admit it to another soul, his body physically ached in its desire to have the other inside of him, opening him wide and filling him to the brink. He wasn't accustomed to being a bottom, the experience having never been very pleasant. However, when it came to this man, Kidd knew that he'd end the night with the other's name on his tongue.

With a start, Kidd suddenly realized one very important detail. "W-wait!" he called, pulling against the other's steely grip on his wrists to catch his attention. The older man immediately frowned at his attempts to break loose, pressing the pads of the fingers on his free hand against Kidd's entrance and effectively turning him into a whimpering mess. Kidd held back a sob as his rival's digits pushed past the ring of muscle to enter him, the pressure intense and deliciously pleasurable.

Before he could completely lose his train of thought, Kidd continued quickly. "...Ah...wah-wait, what's your name?" he asked breathlessly, knowing this was not the time to be asking such a question. Honestly, this was a piece of information he should have had from the very beginning.

The man above him paused briefly to give him an incredulous look. Then he smirked, coming close to hover over Kidd's face once more and brush their lips together tenderly.

"Trafalgar Law." he answered against Kidd's lips as he introduced two long, inked fingers into the younger man's eager body, the digits seated up to the third knuckle inside of him.

Kidd grunted at the sharp intrusion, trying to adapt. This was always the most unpleasant part of the experience. However, Law, as if he had done this all of his life, didn't hesitate and instead began to fuck him with his fingers, drawing them in and out of his body with practiced ease. Kidd knew he was looking for the spot inside of him that would make the redhead squirm with pleasure. Knowing this, Kidd fought to relax and lessen the initial pain so he could enjoy the other's ministrations.

Kidd's body jerked with a sudden spark of hot pleasure as Law finally found the perfect spot. With a cocky grin, the tanned man's movements grew manic as he drove his fingers mercilessly into Kidd's prostate, quickly adding a third digit and making the redhead writhe under him in pained pleasure. They were moving far too fast and they both knew it. Kidd hadn't had the chance to touch Law, seeing as how he was still immobilized, and he hadn't even given the other man a proper blowjob first. Instead, they had jumped directly from heavy petting to the main event.

All well. Kidd couldn't really care at this point. Honestly, he didn't think he had the patience right now to hold out any longer.

Kidd was moaning like a whore and he knew it, but he couldn't control himself. Whenever those fingers wriggled within him a new wave of pleasure scorched down his spine and straight to his cock. The need to have something even bigger inside him, to force him to lose control, was growing unbearable.

Law worked his ass for a while, stretching him open with lubricated fingers and getting him ready for more. The dark king watched with delight as every pass of his fingers along the younger man's inner walls had Kidd squirming with desire. The expressions adorning the redheads face were caught between pleasure and frustration as Kidd chased his orgasm, only to have it stolen away each time when Law would remove his fingers. Again and again, the dark haired man played with his partner, as though he was a child testing out the limits of a new toy.

Kidd thought he would die right there, his desperate need for release becoming almost unbearable. Hewanted to cum, but he also wanted to have something large filling him up, something that would send him screaming into another amazing orgasm. He just _needed_ it.

"Please," he pleaded, not caring about his dignity. "Please fuck me, already... I can't – can't take it any more ... ah ... I need your-…please!"

Law's gray eyes never wavered from his face, completely focused on Kidd's reactions. The redhead shivered at the scrutiny. Kidd didn't understand the man, didn't trust him. He couldn't tell whether the man was simply playing with him or actually intended to hurt him. Right now, though, he didn't care. He just wanted that huge, thick cock inside of him.

Kidd swore he would pass out if Law didn't fuck him within the next few minutes.

Law suddenly leaned close to Kidd, that serious and possessive expression of his appearing once more. Kidd whined, tilting his face closer to the dark king in an attempt to catch his lips in a kiss, his golden eyes watering out of desperation.

"Say my name." Law ordered, his fingers continuing their slow, torturous ministrations against Kidd's prostate. His actions reeked of power and control, the older man wishing to dominate his partner and make him writhe against the sheets with pleasure. "Say the name of the one who's making you beg for cock like a little bitch."

Kidd arched against the mattress, still trying to capture the other's lips, to touch some part of the man who was pinning him to his own bed. He was unsuccessful, Law pulling away from him during each attempt. Kidd could only sink back into the mattress with his legs splayed open, now resting over Law's shoulders, and pant open-mouthed into the other's face.

"L-Law." He managed, mumbling between breaths. Once again, he had surrendered to the older man.

Law shot him a pleased smirk and placed a soft, chaste kiss against his pale forehead. "That's right, Kidd. You better not forget it."

Then Kidd was free, his wrists released from Law's iron grip. The other's body lifted from his, his hot breath leaving Kidd's face and those tanned fingers pulling away from his entrance. Kidd whimpered at the loss as his legs fell from around the other man's shoulders to land softly on the sheets below. Spreading his legs wide, he exposed his ass and waiting hole to Law, just like the whore Law had accused him of being. Kidd watched as the tanned boy spread the lubricant over his impressive member, the taller king gasping slightly at the contact.

Apparently Kidd wasn't the only one who was anxious to continue.

Kidd wanted to help, wanted his own large hands to join with Law's to caress that tanned flesh and pull at the small black curls surrounding the stiff length. He chose to stay put, however. He was afraid that the other would reject him as he had before, possibly even choosing to tie him to the bed in order to make him stay put. So Kidd remained where he was, only moving his arms down to lay flat at his sides instead of up near the headboard.

The redhead watched as the other rubbed up and down the length of his cock, his lips parted in a sigh as those gray eyes landed on Kidd. It was a promise of what was to come. Kidd groaned and stretched his legs as wide as they could go, ready to give them both what they wanted.

"Please," Kidd moaned helplessly. "Please." His body felt empty, missing the fingers that had rubbed so sweetly against his flesh. He was practically begging to be filled, and he didn't even care.

"Patience." Law hushed, before placing a tanned hand on the back of Kidd's thigh and using the other to align his cock with the redhead's entrance. His partner arched into his touch beautifully, aching and ready to continue.

Kidd sank into the bed as Law's member brushed against his tight hole before pushing past the narrow ring of muscle, his body slowly taking everything the other man had to offer.

It was perfect.

When the elder finally buried himself inside Kidd, the redhead completely full, he released a shaky, satisfied sigh. Kidd groaned weakly and arched closer to Law, his pale hands gripping the sheets below him until his knuckles turned white. Law positioned his hands to either side of Kidd's head, his palms flat on the mattress, and moved his hips slowly.

Kidd moaned as each push of the other's hips caused the dark king's dick to brush against his over-stimulated prostate. After one particularly solid thrust, the redhead let out a choked scream and wrapped his legs around the other's waist to force him deeper. He wanted Law to fill him. He wanted to be fucked until he broke into a thousand pieces.

Law ignored Kidd's insistent movements and pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt the younger man, before he slammed back in with a powerful thrust. The mattress creaked as Kidd was driven roughly into the bedding, experiencing slight pain leftover from the initial preparation. It was soon forgotten, though, when Law repeated the slow withdrawal and hard thrust forward, tearing a scream of delight from Kidd's throat as his prostate was ravaged.

The younger man reached up and gripped the other's biceps, clawing at his bronze skin while Law fell into a frantic pace that made Kidd cry out in delight. The Black King growled at the sound, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as if to savor the moment between them. Kidd felt the older man trembling, the cock inside of him twitching with each new thrust. As Law's arousal grew, so did his length, the organ growing larger inside Kidd's passage, opening him so wide that the redhead wasn't sure he'd ever recover.

"God you're so tight." Law murmured breathlessly. "I knew you were going to be amazing, but this is a thousand times better than I imagined." The older boy continued to speak, his voice deep with desire. "You get off on having my cock inside of you, don't you, Kidd? You take it so well, the perfect little slut. Fuck, you were born for this, Kidd, you know that?"

Kidd couldn't answer, too lost in his own passion to feel embarrassed by Law's words. He had cum a second time at some point during the night, his stomach and chest coated in his own semen. It didn't matter. Every sudden, deep thrust from Law caused another wave of pure pleasure to jolt through his body, leaving Kidd shivering at the phantom sensation of several smaller orgasms. Before long he was hard again, arching off the bed and moaning loudly.

"... L... aw!" he gasped, repeating the name like a mantra between his cries for more. His words were muffled as the Black King covered his mouth with his own, kissing him heatedly. The older man refused to separate their lips for longer than was absolutely necessary in order to catch a few breaths.

Tanned hands roamed over Kidd's body as if attempting to memorize every dip and contour of his flesh. The searing touch felt like a brand, as though Law was marking Kidd as his own and possessing every inch of pale skin he could reach. With the other man so close, Kidd finally had the opportunity to clutch at that slim body and stroke over the tattoos adorning his skin. The redhead clutched the other to his chest possessively, reaching a hand up to outline Law's face before reaching around to claw at his back when Law pounded his prostrate with a well-aimed thrust.

Shortly thereafter, the movement of Law's hips began to become abrupt and irregular. The mattress continued to squeak beneath them, the sound sure to have alerted anyone else in the apartment that something less than wholesome was going on in Kidd's bedroom. However, when the sound grew stilted with each of the dark king's jerky thrusts, Kidd became aware that the older man was getting close to his release. The redhead squeezed his inner muscles tight around Law's cock, keeping him in place, and devoured the other's mouth in an enthusiastic and passionate kiss.

Law gasped against him, the occasional moan passing through his lips. Kidd loved the sounds he made. His gaze focused on Law's face as they kissed, noting how those gray eyes were closed in concentration and sweat covered the tanned forehead. Kidd placed his hands on Law's inked back, feeling the other's muscles tense under his fingers with every one of his thrusts, he sensed the tension in Law's body as he approached climax, his breathing becoming irregular and his limbs starting to tremble as the first wave of pleasure washed over him.

Kidd embraced him, using his strength to draw Law's body against his own as they kissed. He felt the heat of Law's release as he spilled inside of him, the body in his arms jerking in aborted deep thrusts as his hips stuttered helplessly. Kidd still had a significant erection, but he knew that if he came again it would be painful. He was far too overstimulated to continue, so instead he lay beneath Law, breaking their kiss as the other collapsed atop him, breathing harshly.

"I told you I would make you scream." Law panted, laying his head on Kidd's shoulder. He began planting light kisses and nips at the skin that had flushed red from their activities, enjoying the afterglow and taking immense pride in what he'd just done.

Kidd couldn't help but smile at the action and the look of utter contentment on Law's face. Sticky and tired, he lowered his legs back to the bed and tried to roll the older man away so he could go clean up. He was surprised when Law sat up and pushed him back to the mattress, then leaned over to begin licking a line down his chest and suck on his nipples.

"Where do you think you're going?" Law asked, clearly irritated despite the attention he was paying to Kidd's alabaster skin. It looked like the predator had come back to play. "I told you I was going to punish you. This was just the beginning, Eustass-ya."

Before the redhead could protest or attempt another escape, Law caught his lips in another of those mind blowing kisses that melted Kidd's resolve and made him forget why he'd ever tried to leave.

.

.

.

Seven hours later, Kidd was face down on his mattress, panting after having just experienced his twentieth orgasm at the hands of his rival. Law was standing next to the bed, slowly dressing in his normal ensemble of black.

Kidd didn't understand how the other man could move after all they'd done. The redhead himself was completely spent and couldn't have gotten up if he'd tried. His muscles were sore and tired, his abdomen tense after all the times Law had forced an orgasm from him. He felt disgustingly dirty, having been unable to get up and shower after their…activities. He was covered with sweat and semen, both his and Law's.

They had tried every position imaginable, and even some Kidd had never dreamed of attempting. All throughout the night, Law had forced him to plead, to shout his name over and over again until his voice had gone hoarse. He'd made Kidd say and do things he never imagined doing, things that would surely leave him sore and ashamed of himself for days to come. In the end, Kidd had had to beg the older boy to stop and give him a break.

Never in his life had Kidd done anything like this. All of his previous sexual encounters had resulted in a simple one night stand or the occasional fuck-buddy. However, despite how he was sure to feel in the morning, Kidd knew he would never feel more satisfied after a session of sex than he did at this moment.

If Kidd was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he'd needed something like this for a long time. Yes, he'd be paying for all of the abuse tomorrow, the teeth marks would sting and the bruises would be sore, and he'd probably need to use a few anti-inflammatory patches if he planned on moving sometime this century. But none of that mattered. At the moment, Kidd just didn't have the energy to care.

His short-lived joy and sense of satisfaction was wiped away when the dark haired boy finished dressing and turned to look at him.

Law's expression returned to that cold, distant stare, as if a wall had been erected between them. Kidd immediately tensed, fearing the worst. Would Law use this incident as blackmail against him? Would he laugh and say that he had used Kidd for sex? The redhead had opened himself up to the older boy that night and had even begun to trust him. Now that the Black King was treating him as though it didn't matter – as though nothing had happened – it felt like a stab in the back.

While Law didn't react as Kidd had feared, he didn't say anything to assuage his worries, either. The tanned man leaned over to dig his keys out of a pile of clothing near the bed before making his way to the bedroom door.

As he pushed the door release, he turned back to the stunned redhead. "Tomorrow I will challenge you to another race." he explained, voice cold and distant, far removed from the almost caring and concerned tone from earlier that night. Kidd watched him, confusion clear on his face, the younger man too tired and dizzy to react. "You'd better be there, Eustass-ya." Law continued icily. "Next time, you won't be so lucky. You won't win with dirty tricks."

With that he exited the room, leaving Kidd on the verge of a mental and physical collapse, confused and exhausted. What the fuck had just happened? Was Law still angry that Kidd had beaten him in the last race? Had this seriously only been about his win against the other king? Hurt instantly bloomed in Kid's chest at the thought. Had tonight meant nothing to Law? Had it just been his twisted form of revenge and punishment for what he perceived as an unfair win?

Kidd buried his face in his covers, slightly disappointed at the realization. _Of course_ it had been because of the race. Why else would the Black King have sought him out? The races were Law's _life_. Kidd could never compete with an obsession like that. Yes, they'd had sex, but it had only been to bury the tension between them once and for all, as well as to _punish_ Kidd for cheating.

It had meant nothing, and it never would.

With his stomach tied up in bitter knots of disappointment, Kidd laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, soft morning light flowing in through his bedroom window, Kidd couldn't help but feel as though one of his dreams have broken into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking the sotry


	3. The end

The next night, when Kidd boarded his skateboard, his body ached all over after his previous activities with the raven haired boy. However, Kidd couldn't find the strength to care. Since he'd last seen Law, a kind of pessimism had taken hold of Kidd and he'd fallen into a deep depression.

Kidd knew his best friend Killer suspected something. After all, Kidd was no longer happy and refused to continue celebrating his win over the Black King, something that had been his lifelong goal. To his credit, the blond said nothing. Deep down, Killer was aware that something serious had occurred, but he knew that it was best if he didn't pry. Kidd silently thanked him for the reprieve. Kidd didn't want to talk to anyone. Now, as he was preparing for the race, all the redhead wished to do was climb on his skateboard, fly across the sky, and try to fill the empty void that gripped him. Perhaps the excitement of the race could put a spring back in his step.

Kidd had been mulling over the issue of why he felt so depressed for the entire day leading up to the competition. Why did he feel so empty after a healthy bout of uncommitted sex? For hours, he had been wondering why he was so unhappy, even after all of the positive things that had happened recently. He'd met his rival face-to-face, bested him in a race, and earned the title he'd been fighting for since he was a child. The sex should have been nothing but an added bonus. He should be fucking happy, ecstatic, for this.

So why was he feeling so miserable? After hours of wracking his brain for an answer, he had reached the conclusion that perhaps he hadn't just wanted to defeat the Black King. Maybe he'd wanted something more. True, the idea seemed absurd. What else could he want from the other man? It wasn't like he'd fallen in love with Law the moment he saw him in that first race, so many years ago.

…Right?

The more Kidd thought about it, the more convinced he was that it may be the truth. Maybe he'd been confusing an actual sense of love and affection for one of mere admiration. In the beginning it may have been an innocent reaction to the older boy's fierce personality and how he acted during the races. The feeling had only grown stronger upon seeing the dark king's face and realizing how amazingly attractive he was under those atrocious masks.

Was that the answer? Has he actually been in love with Law this entire? Could this explain his obsession with defeating him in the races? To force the Black King to take notice of Kidd and recognize him as an equal? He supposed it would answer the question as to why Kidd refused to challenge any of the other standing kings.

Shit. Kidd was in love with the Black King. Good thing it had only taken him ten fucking years to realize it. He was such an idiot, one who deserved everything that was happening to him.

Kidd sighed, dejected. Even his own self-loathing didn't make him feel better. It seemed like no matter what he did to justify his actions, it didn't help the pain that throbbed in his chest with every beat of his heart.

Law didn't want him. The dark haired boy wasn't interested in the person he was, but rather in the title he carried as Red King. Law cared more for the personality Kidd had developed for the races, a caricature of his true self. Law wanted a fair opponent to fight, simple as that. He didn't want anything else from Kidd, something he'd made clear last night when he refused to back down, wishing only to dominate Kidd and put him in his place instead of making love to him like a caring lover. Law had treated sex like a competition, using it to gain power over the younger man and force him to bow to the dark king's supposed superiority. He'd even reminded the redhead that the purpose of his visit was to get revenge for what he considered an unfair win. Then, to drive his point home, Law had ordered they have a rematch so he could regain his throne and prove his power once more.

In the end, instead of a caring kiss goodbye, the Black King had declared war.

And Kidd was too depressed to stand tall, to get angry and fight back. The recognition of his true feelings had been a hard blow. Actually, it was more like a slap in the face. He'd had to sleep with Law before he finally understood, and in exchange, Law had thrown him away without hesitation. It hurt like nothing else ever had. Unfortunately, instead of staying home to mope and mourn his luck as a simple man, he had to uphold his title as the Red King and compete.

Fuck it. This whole situation blew.

The first whistle sounded loudly in the crowded streets, the people littered around them screaming their names over the noise. Kidd slowly mounted his skateboard and glanced beside him, where Law stood readying his own board and appearing totally focused on the race. The other king hadn't spared Kidd a single glance since they'd arrived and was clearly ignoring the redhead. Acting as though nothing had happened between them. Kidd found that he didn't mind being snubbed, since he wasn't ready to face the Dark King just yet.

The redhead lowered his goggles over his golden eyes, his body screaming with every movement. The city lights burned his retinas despite the protective lenses, making his eyes water. The cries of the people irritated his already raging headache and he was markedly unstable on the board under his feet. Kidd wasn't in the best condition to race and he knew it. His body was stiff and sore from the previous night and his mind was elsewhere. He was a disaster both physically and mentally.

When the whistle blew to signal the start of the race, Kidd knew he would lose.

Despite his inevitable loss, the redheaded proceeded forward, calling his scarlet energy to him and starting to race. He took a moment then to glance at the man opposite him. Law was completely enveloped in black smoke, his gaze focused on the street ahead. The raven haired boy was keeping pace with his competitor, eyes staring resolutely ahead, he wasn't looking at him, he wasn't trying to start a fight or gain any sort of lead on the course, just keeping his distance and biding his time.

The wind ruffled through his hair as he adored and the lights flew by in a blur. Everything should be fine, everything should be perfect, but it wasn't.

'What the hell am I doing?' the redhead asked himself. Why was he racing? Why was he risking his life just to please someone who clearly didn't give a shit about him? What motivation did he have now? Before last night, he thought that he had been racing for honor and glory. However, as Law had pointed out, he'd had to resort to tricks to finally defeat the dark king. Was this what he had become? A cheater? Why? So he could gain the attention of the other king?. But now that he was fully aware that this race wasn't even about honor, Kidd couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered.

Never would the Black King look at him as an equal. Kidd understood that it was impossible for Trafalgar Law to show him the slightest bit of respect or appreciation. The other man was just too far out of reach, too different, for them to be anything more than rivals. This race wouldn't bring Kidd happiness, honor, or the admiration he craved from the dark king. It was useless, and the futility of it all was slowly killing him.

While Kidd greatly desired the opportunity to spend time with Law, to compete with the dark haired boy and see his triumphant expression as he crossed the finish line, he recognized that this stunt was emotional suicide. Kidd was hurting himself, and he needed to stop.

He had to get away from everything having to do with racing so he could rebuild his life. Kidd couldn't continue competing and risking his life for something he would never have.

A short time later, after flying through the city's winding streets and doing nothing more than keeping a healthy distance from one another, Law crossed the finish line and was greeted with cheers from the crowd. Kidd, defeated by a landslide, brought his board to a gentle stop without even bothering to cross the finish line. The redhead clamored off his board in the middle of the deserted street and took it under his arm. Paying no mind to the arrogant Black King celebrating his newest victory, Kidd lowered his head, turned his back to the world and quickly lost himself in the crowd beginning to dissipate.

That night, as he walked home under a sky clouded by a dense haze of black dust, Kidd decided he would never compete again.

.

.

.

From that point forward, Kidd had resigned himself to focusing solely on working in his shop. He spent days locked indoors, pacing around his darkened shop floor while surrounded by different machines and parts. Kidd threw himself into his work, designing and building his own unique robots or updating the boards of other competitors with the latest hardware. People continued to issue him challenges, after all, he was still the Red King, but Kidd selfishly refused to appear in any further races. He was aware that he would bare his title until another stepped forward and claimed it. However, with Kidd removing himself from the limelight and declining all of his challengers, it appeared that the redhead had decided to take the title to his grave.

Kidd was dragged into several fights in the first weeks after his retirement. People who had once cheered for him on the sidelines now called him a coward in an attempt to shame him back onto the course. Others begged for his return, showering him with messages of admiration and devotion. Kidd told them all to go to hell. He would beat his dissenters using nothing but his fists (something he hadn't done in years), then head to his workshop and hunker down for hours with a project, busting his ass like never before.

He slowly regained his composure as the races fell further and further from his mind, soon learning to ignore the ache that still lay heavy in his chest. Whenever someone mentioned the Black King in his presence, Kidd would leave the room and barricade himself in his garage, laboring for hours until he wasn't able to distinguish a nut from a bolt.

After a while, the people finally left him to his solitude. Killer occasionally tried to get a confession out of him as to why he'd left the races, something he'd spent the majority of his life training to win. Kidd ignored his questions, enduring Killer's nagging until the blond would inevitably huff and leave the room, enraged at Kidd's indifference. Honestly, the man was worse than a mother sometimes.

It took an entire month after his final race for Killer to give in and resign himself to Kidd's new life as an anti-social hermit. With the last of his friends having finally given in to his demands to be left the fuck alone, Kidd hoped that now he'd be able to leave the world behind him.

.

.

.

One evening, after some months, late into the night, Kidd was in his workshop trying to fix the engine of a F4007 Ferrari. It was one of the latest models built by the world famous company, and was turning out to be a real bitch for the redhead to fix. Kidd was elbow deep in the car's engine when the sound of the workshop's front door opening and closing with a resounding slam made him jump and crack his head on the Ferrari's hood. Kidd cursed loudly, rubbing his head and turning to scream at the intruder for interrupting his work. If it was Killer or one of the other boys coming in to ask him a question, he'd give them a black eye and a kick to the ass to send them on their way.

The darkly clad figure of Trafalgar Law stood in the entryway, a furious expression on his face. Once again, he'd slipped into Kidd's territory as though he had every right to do so.

Kidd froze, wrench in hand as he gaped at the other man's sudden appearance. What was _he_ doing here? Pretending that his heart wasn't beating a mile a minute, Kidd stood up straight and placed his wrench on top of his tool box off to the side. Wiping the grease and grime from his hands onto his equally dirty jeans, Kidd closed the Ferrari's hood and turned to shut off the hologram he'd been using to scan the car for problems.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting a distinct sense of déjà vu. Fumbling around his workshop, Kidd turned off different machines and moved objects around on autopilot. He knew he was panicking, but couldn't help himself. Damn it, he needed to get a grip.

Unlike their last encounter, however, Law didn't waste any time with playful banter. The Black King crossed the small workspace in two quick strides, gripped the redhead's shirt tightly, and slammed him harshly against the hood of the Ferrari.

Kidd's eyes opened wide, surprised by the attack. Recovering quickly thanks to the impressive reflexes he had developed after years of competing, he prepared to strike back at the tanned man. Law didn't give him the opportunity to retaliate, though. Without missing a beat, the dark haired man pressed close, cornering the younger man against the car and trapping him between it and Law's body. The older boy was too close for Kidd's liking, and his grip on the collar of the redhead's shirt was steely.

Those gray eyes were sharp and lethal, reflecting a dangerous intent. Kidd was right there with him. If the dark king wanted a fight, then damn it, Kidd was ready for him. He needed an outlet for the pent up frustration that had been festering inside of him like a wound, and socking this idiot in the face just might do the trick.

"Why did you stop competing?" the raven haired boy asked, rage clear in his tone.

Kidd instantly felt his own anger vanish when the memories of what had occurred between them, and the reason why he had done what he'd done bubbled to the surface. He looked away from the enraged man before him and glared at nothing, his brows furrowed.

"Why do you care?" he replied through gritted teeth. There was no way he was going to admit the true reason why he'd left, especially not to Law of all people. It would be the last step toward his complete humiliation.

Law shot him a look of utter disbelief, his slim, muscular body still pressed tightly against Kidd's own. The redhead could feel the heat from the older man's skin and smell the metallic scent that clung to him. Fuck, that wasn't helping.

"Why do I care?" the dark king asked incredulously, as though Kidd had said something ridiculous. "One of my opponents disappears, falls completely off the radar, and you expect me to stand idly by and let it happen?"

There it was. Law was here on behalf of his _rival_. Damn that word. Kidd knew he had gotten himself into trouble by continually challenging this man in the races, but his entire reason for doing so was so he could talk to Law, to see him. He'd wanted to be with the other king in any way he could; the races had just been the only way to get his attention. Kidd had no right to complain now, when Law saw him as nothing but a means to an end, a goal to be reached and conquered. The redhead had practically left him with no other choice.

Kidd was as frustrated with himself as he was with Law. He pushed the other away roughly, suddenly unable to stand their close proximity. Kidd detested how his pulse quickened whenever the other man came near, his body quick to fail him when Law was involved.

"I don't want to compete." he announced abruptly, not looking in the other's direction. "Why should I? I'll never win your approval. You'll never recognize me as an equal. You'll never..." Kid clenched his fists, exasperated with his inability to form the right words. This was so difficult. It wasn't like he could say what he wanted to. He'd look like a total fool if he told Law the truth, that he didn't want to race anymore because the other king would never see him as anything more than a rival.

Kidd began to pace around his work area, looking anywhere but at Law. The older boy stared at him, utterly confused. He wasn't discouraged, however. He continued to insist, refusing to surrender and allow Kidd to go back to his work.

"What are you saying?" the man persisted, following Kidd around the shop. "Why do you think I'm here?" he asked, jumping in front of the redhead and gazing into his golden eyes. "You're the best opponent I've ever had. You don't play dirty like the rest of those assholes and you never give up, even to the point of unconsciousness." Law stepped closer, adamant. "I've never seen anyone ride a skateboard like you." He murmured, finality in his tone.

Kidd gazed at him dumbly. Did Law really think so highly of him? His cheeks burned and his chest swelled with pride, but once again it was tainted by the reality of their relationship. Despite Law's compliments, there was still that barrier. The Black King liked him as an opponent, not as a person, a boyfriend, or a lover.

Law must have felt that his words had helped convince Kidd, because he kept pushing, making it harder for the redhead to dismiss him. "You also managed to best me in the races." Law reminded him, approaching with caution. The chains hanging from his black pants clinked against his legs as he moved, the sound deafening in the silence of the room. He only stopped when he entered Kidd's personal space, their bodies only a breath apart.

Kidd grunted and abruptly turned his back to the older man. He took a few jerky steps away from the dark king, trying to maintain his distance. Stupid Trafalgar Law and his thoughtless sensuality. He was using that voice of his again, the one that dripped with sin and tempted Kidd into selling his soul for a single kiss from the other king. Law even succeeded in sounding sincere, like he truly cared about the redhead.

Kidd concentrated on anything else he could think of in a desperate attempt not to fall prey to that voice. He had to ditch the other man quickly, before the shit hit the fan once more. He had finally gotten his new life in order, damn it. He couldn't fall again just because Law flounced in here with his gorgeous face and sexy body, flirting shamelessly. Kidd was better than that.

"I cheated." he reminded the older boy, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as Law came closer, stopping right behind him.

"I wouldn't consider saying a few risqué words 'cheating.'" Law said, shrugging indifferently.

Kidd's eye twitched. What. The. Fuck. Okay, now he was pissed. Hadn't the other man explicitly said that their entire fuck session, which had left Kidd hobbling around for days afterword, was Kidd's punishment for cheating? Now here he was, declaring that the redhead never cheated while managing to keep a straight face? Law must have a death wish, because a murderous rage was surfacing under Kidd's skin at the man's audacity.

Kidd turned to face the dark haired boy, his expression one of utter rage. Some of his bravado was lost when he noticed that the other man was much closer than he had expected. Kidd immediately tried to put more space between himself and Law before anything could happen, but the dark king's hands shot forward like a snake. One sinuous, tanned arm wrapped around the redhead's waist while an inked hand gripped his jaw between long fingers.

As much as Kidd wanted to deny it, the older boy was strong, much stronger than he had anticipated. He could even be stronger than the redhead, which was saying a lot considering Kidd was no pushover. The younger man felt caged by the other's arms, twisting and wiggling in his grasp in an attempt to escape. Law's grip was like iron, the other refusing to let him go.

Those grey eyes gazed into his own, Law's stare serious and intense. Kidd wanted to look away, but those tanned fingers were holding his jaw in a death grip. The redhead was forced to meet Law's eyes, immediately lost to their charm.

"I want you to compete with me again." Law whispered, brushing Kidd's lips with his own. Kidd hated him for it. He knew these affectionate gestures were just the older man's way of manipulating him, and damn him for how well it worked. "I enjoy our fights more than anything else in this life. I want you to be with me, Eustass-ya." he continued, his dark eyelashes lowering coyly.

Kidd's breath caught at the words. He closed his eyes to the image before him, once again feeling a rush of hot desire overtaking his body. He wanted to kiss the dark king, to feel that cock of his inside of him again. The redhead longed to hear Law murmur dirty phrases while Kidd got lost in that gorgeous, tanned body.

Something inside Kidd broke, a pain he'd never experienced blooming in his chest. He felt like screaming and smashing everything around him. In that moment, surrounded by Law's heat and scent, he was nothing but a puppet for the older man, someone for the older man to control as he saw fit. Kidd needed to flee. He needed to _breathe_.

"Stop lying!" he shouted, on the verge of hysteria. Kidd couldn't take this anymore. This constant back and forth, hot and cold behavior was killing him. The last think he wanted was for Law to see him break down, but he couldn't stop once he'd started. "You don't want _me_ , you just want a decent rival to compete with you in the races." Voice breaking on his last words, Kidd leaned forward and hid his face in the slim man's chest, his cheeks heating in shame.

Kidd was aware that he was trembling, and knew he must have been quite the pathetic sight. Surely Law would realize how deeply Kidd felt about this entire mess. He'd probably laugh, too, before ditching Kidd entirely. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

Silence filled the workshop, the only sounds Kidd could hear were those of his own shaky breaths and the hysterical thumping of his heart. He couldn't look Law in the eye, not after that last outburst. The hush that had fallen over the room stretched on, quickly becoming awkward as Law remained stoic and calm. It left Kidd nervous. Unable to contain himself any longer and damning the consequences, the younger man lifted his head and glanced at the dark haired boy's face for a reaction.

Law was studying him thoughtfully, and Kidd wondered if he was debating the best way to reject him.

"You're truly an idiot, you know that?" Law finally sighed, his grip on Kidd's jaw forcing the younger man closer. Without further explanation, Law leaned forward and planted a kiss on the redhead's trembling lips.

Kidd wanted to answer him, insulted by the comment, but the other's lips were firm against his own and the sensation left his mind pleasantly blank. Kidd groaned and opened his mouth, desperate to taste the tanned man once more. Law was an amazing kisser, which made it difficult to refuse him. His kisses were always demanding and passionate, as though the man wanted to devour Kidd completely. The redhead was too dazed by the sudden shift in the conversation to put up much of a resistance.

Law kissed him eagerly, dominating his mouth and biting his lips with an air of desperate need that had Kidd gasping for more. He knew he'd lost the battle the moment their lips touched and that tongue entered his mouth. He also knew that kissing this man would only complicate the situation further, but right now he just didn't care. All he wanted was to feel the dark haired man's lips against his own until his lungs burned for air.

Things were moving quickly, and all he could do was try to keep up.

"Why do you think I slept with you that night?" Law asked as he pulled away breathless, switching from ravaging Kidd's mouth to laying soft kisses on his neck and jaw. That sinful tongue lapped lazily at his jugular and traced his collarbone, making Kidd shiver with need.

The redhead closed his eyes and let Law do as he pleased, practically melting against the other man's body. Having that mouth on his skin and that delicious heat surrounding him, caging him behind a wall of desire, was causing a heavy fog to enter Kidd's mind. Thankfully, a part of his brain was still semi-functional and caught the older man's question. The redhead frowned, fighting through his muddled thoughts to remember what had started all of this and give Law an answer.

"You were punishing me for cheating." he grunted softly. He could feel Law's teeth marking his neck with new hickies, the ones from their previous tryst having just recently faded from his alabaster skin.

"Didn't I just tell you that I didn't consider your tactics as cheating?" the older man repeated, continuing his attack on Kidd's neck. Law seemed to have an obsession with marking him there.

With dawning understanding, Kidd connected the dots and came to a careful conclusion. Could it be that Law wanted him as more than a rival? If the sex hadn't been some form of sick punishment, then why had the older man come to him? The raven haired boy didn't strike Kidd as a rapist, so the only reason he could fathom for the older man coming to him for sex was because he'd wanted to.

Kidd separated himself from the hungry mouth lavishing his neck with kisses, the move taking more effort than he'd like to admit. It's not that he wanted to stop – fuck no, far from it – it's just that he wanted to know _why_. He needed an explanation, to know the truth behind the other's cruel parting words from that night so many weeks ago. Kidd didn't know what to think, and speculating on the other's motives was slowly driving him insane. He couldn't stand the uncertainty any longer.

Law sighed against his neck, the breath on his skin making him shiver as it raised goosebumps on his flesh.

"I like you." Law blurted out quietly, almost shyly. "From the first time you challenged me. Not only were you attractive, but you were so different from the other racers. You didn't cheat, or fight dirty, or use threats to gain an advantage. You raced for the enjoyment of it and to feel the rush of competition, just like I do."

Kidd frowned, not understanding.

"Then why'd you challenge me last time?" he asked, suspicious "Then tell me why you left my room like your ass was on fire and acted like such a cold son of a bitch." Kidd demanded, not bothering to hold back the insult. Law hadn't shown Kidd any love or care up to this point. Quite the opposite, actually. It's not like the redhead had been expecting flowers and rainbows, but he also hadn't foreseen the other boy treating him like shit. That had hurt, and Kidd found it hard to forgive such an offense.

Law cleared his throat and pressed his face against the younger man's neck. For the first time since he'd arrived, the dark haired boy was hiding from Kidd's gaze. If he didn't know any better, the redhead would have thought that the man seemed _nervous_.

"I don't like to lose, okay?" Law mumbled, his voice muffled against Kidd's skin. "Since I was little I've always been very competitive, and I always get what I want." he said, voice strained as though it was difficult to admit. "I'm also not very good with relationships. That day…" Law fumbled for words as his arms tightened possessively around Kidd. "That day when I came to see you, I'd been watching you work here at the shop. I was…angry, because a group of women had come in and thrown themselves at you like a bunch of whores."

Law suddenly raised his head to glare at Kidd, his dark eyebrows furrowed angrily as though what had happened had somehow been Kidd's fault. "I don't like to share my things, Kidd."

Kidd blinked at him stupidly. Was this guy nuts? Come to think of it, Kidd didn't know much about Law. Maybe he was in love with a psychopath and he hadn't even noticed? Who treated a person they loved like garbage just because they were jealous? Yet, he supposed he couldn't blame him. Kidd knew he had to accept at least partial responsibility for this mess. If he had recognized his feelings before everything had spiraled so far out of control, then maybe he wouldn't have acted like such a fucking idiot in the competitions.

"You're a bastard." Kidd replied, unable to help himself.

Law smiled at the younger man's response, lifting his arms from the redhead's waist to drape around his neck. Leaning forward, he brought Kidd's lips into another demanding kiss, devouring the other's mouth greedily. "I'm sorry." Law whispered when they separated for air, gently steering the redhead back toward the hood of the Ferrari. "This time, I promise I'll treat you right."

Kidd jerked with surprise when he felt a tattooed hand undo the zipper on his jeans, the same hand soon reaching inside his pants to squeeze his ass. Kidd grumbled to himself as the other's hand continued to pet him possessively. This bastard, he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

However, as Law pushed him to lie back on the hood of the car and positioned himself between Kidd's legs, the redhead felt his anger drain away. It became all but nonexistent when those long, tanned fingers traveled to the front of his pants to pull out his cock and begin stroking him fondly.

…All right, he supposed he could forgive Law just this once. Kidd only prayed that this time he'd actually be able to move when they were done. Seriously, he didn't want to have to sleep in the workshop. Odds were high that he'd be found by Killer the next day, and he knew that the man would never let him hear the end of it.

.

.

.

Kidd sped forward on his board, pushing it to accelerate. He grinned wildly as the wind hit his face and whipped through his hair, a sensation he craved and one he could only achieve while on the race course. He adjusted the goggles over his eyes and focused on the people and buildings rushing past him, the faces becoming a blur. He had returned to the underground races after his and Law's 'talk' in the workshop, and after being away for so long, he finally realized just how much he'd missed it.

Like Law, he had been born to compete.

Kidd gripped his board and flipped in the air, putting himself just to the right of the dark king who, like him, was dodging street lamps and other debris in their path. The other kings who had been participating in the race had fallen long ago at the hands of either Law or Kidd himself. That left just the two of them to finish the course, side-by-side and suspended in mid-air as they soared through the dark sky at a breathtaking speed.

Kidd could see the finish line rapidly approaching, and excitement swelled in his chest.

Law attempted to attack him once more, wishing to take the lead. Though, to be fair, his actions were far different from what they had been before the two men had reconciled. He and Law no longer fought one another with heavy blows or incorporated death-defying stunts into their attacks. Instead, they merely skid and bumped into each other, the mild bouts never causing any real damage.

Well, at least they didn't on the days they were getting along. When he and Law _did_ argue, which in the beginning used to happen frequently, they'd show the other no mercy, spilling blood and attempting to do harm. The other kings had learned to give the two men a wide berth when they were giving off that murderous auras.

Since their night in the workshop, Kidd had discovered that Law wasn't as terrible as he'd initially assumed. The man was a surgeon, which at least partially explained his arrogance, but he was also lazy, extremely possessive, and didn't take kindly to losing. One of his newest habits was to annoy Kidd whenever the redhead did manage to best him, which only served to piss Kidd off.

While it was true that Kidd got sick of the man at times, he wasn't complaining. Mostly because their fights tended to end with them fucking against the nearest flat surface, Kidd's voice hoarse as he groaned at each of Law's possessive, desperate thrusts.

So, when Law's 'attack' resulted in the other man drawing close to his back and placing one tanned hand on his ass, Kidd could only sigh. Law always grew incredibly horny during a race – adrenaline, he supposed, or the fact that Law always ran behind Kidd's board, admiring in first plane Kidd's ass – and Kidd had learned to just let such shows of affection slide. He'd pay the man back later, when they were alone. Naked.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Law had been doing such things even before their little misunderstanding. The pervert.

"I'll meet you in your bedroom when this is over. I can't wait to get you out of those stupid pants." Law whispered into his ear, his voice heavy with need. That was another thing Kidd had discovered through his relationship with the dark king: he really, really liked sex. It was almost to the point of excess. Even his housemates had been affected by Law's insatiable appetite, Killer having added the man to his own personal blacklist due to all the noise they made.

Kidd however laughed arrogantly at the other's words. These 'stupid pants' were the same ones he'd worn the first night they'd had sex. They outlined his cock nicely and clung to him like a second skin, which Kidd knew drove his boyfriend crazy and shattered his concentration. That was the entire reason he'd worn them today, to throw Law off his game. He'd actually been expecting the older man to manhandle him since before the race started, seeing as how Law's eyes had traveled hungrily down his body while they stood at the starting line. To be honest, Kidd was surprised it had taken him so long to make a move.

The redhead grinned, quite pleased with himself. He had to admit that his ego had grown considerably since the beginning of their relationship.

"Focus on the race, Law," he said, speaking to the other man as though he were a misbehaving child, "Remember, we agreed that if I won, I'd get to be on top next time." Kidd smirked, imagining what it would be like to have the raven haired man beneath him. He'd have Law moaning and begging for more, just as the older man demanded when he was on top. Kidd licked his lips at the mere thought of it. Hell yeah, he was going to win this race and have his revenge.

Law growled softly, squeezing the younger man's ass one final time before leaving him be. The dark king backed off, giving the redhead space as he chased after him, wanting to win so he didn't have to bottom that night. When Kidd had convinced him to make that bet, Law had never dreamed it would actually happen. Now, with the two of them neck and neck as the finish line approached, he was beginning to regret his confidence.

Together, they sped through the city, the streets around them a blur of lights and color. Kidd glanced at the man at his side, Law's face stony as he concentrated on the race. It was obvious that he was worried about losing, probably because he didn't want to face the revenge his boyfriend had surely prepared for him.

Kid smiled happily, because in this world of speed and neon lights, it was just the two of them.

In the end, when they crossed the finish line, they did it together.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, hope you liked the pseudo attempt of one-shot, thanks for the suport and all the comments, love you guys n_n
> 
> Love and hugs for all of you.


End file.
